Forbidden Love: Vampire Style
by I-Love-You-Kitty-Sou-Chan
Summary: Sasuke is a Vampire, cruel, & loves seeing mortals in pain. But when buys his second slave, Naruto, Sasuke slowly falls in love with him & it causes consiquences that can bring pain of all sorts. Rated M for lanuage & sexual content. STRONG SasuNaru
1. The Broken Boy

**Characters and a small description so you can keep track during the story.**

**Sasuke: **Vampire Master

**Naruto: **Sasuke's 'Pet'

**Hinata: **One of Sasuke's slaves, Vampire

**Itachi: **Bought for Naruto, is both Naruto & Sasuke's slave

**Gaara: **A 'friend' of Sasuke's

**Kakashi: **Sasuke's Master, he is legendary and very cruel

**Yomdaine: **Head Vampire, top in the Council

**Shodaime: **Second on the Council

**Nindaime: **Third on the Council

**Sakura: **Adores Sasuke

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke walked through the crowd not caring to speak with anyone. He searched and took a seat. The auction would begin soon and he only had a few hours before sunrise. His face was pale and held no smile. He scanned the stage as a woman was brought out. She had ropes on her hands but he didn't care much for women. Finally they showed a young boy whose neck was chained to a wall. The chain attached to a metal collar and the chains from his hands and feet. His head was bowed hiding his face from everyone, his blonde hair messy.

He was in line to be sold at the moment, his back carefully hidden from the possible buyers, after all, it wouldn't do for them to find out that the slave they wanted to buy had a shredded back. His loose shirt was ripped everywhere and hung off of him. He sighed quietly, his seller glad that the boy's head was down. It hid the hatred he had in his eyes, it hid the defiance, the unwillingness to be broken.

"This pretty little boy is an exotic, eyes the color of the sea! He's not a virgin, but he's as tight as one, no matter how many times he's taken in a night! He's meant for pleasure and is very good with what he does! His only previous master was myself, as I broke him from the wild state he was in. He's well broken behavior wise, but not in his spirit. He's a wonderful buy, tight as a virgin. Starting the bidding at... $100"

Sasuke sat in a seat looking up at the boy. He grinned. His black hair came down a bit past his eyes and was in his face. He didn't look up as he raised his placard.

"200"

He sat back keeping his eyes closed listening. The auctioneer's words echoed in his head. The boy seemed to be fine and could easily put in a better shape.

The seller smirked, "I have two hundred! Anyone for three hundred?!"

Within moments, the price had raised quite a bit, already at five hundred or so. The slender teen was trembling just a little from the stress on his body from the shackles. His pale eyes were aimed at the ground, lightly tugging at the chains. He was anxious, wondering how much he would be sold for. He knew his seller wanted to get at least a thousand.

Sasuke grinned letting the price go up. Being around the mortals excited him. A throbbing in him grew. He could hear their heart beats. He hadn't fed in two days and his body urged for more. He stood lifting his head. "1,100" he called still standing.

There was instant silence around the boy's area. All heads turned towards the man who'd made the price jump so much. Immediately, another man called out, "1,200!"

The slave was trying his best not to look astonished at the hefty price he was apparently going to be pulling in. They wouldn't vote so high if they knew how bad his back was, that he was blind... if they only knew everything, it'd be different.

Sasuke grinned being careful to hide his fangs. "Make the boy stand." he demanded. "1,500" he added. He crossed his arms probing into the boys mind. He pushed into his thoughts watching him to see if he would be able to notice and react.

The man shook his head, "He remains kneeling until he's sold and I give the new owner a key to release him."

After a moment, the bid was up to 1,700. The teen's eyes flickered up briefly, feeling something odd in his head, he wasn't sure what it was, but it gave him a bad headache and a feeling of... being invaded.

Sasuke smiled wider as he probed through the boys memories. He dug into his thoughts. He was able to find out about his back and a little about the blindness but he stopped. "2,500" he said staring.

The man laughed, "alright then, I have it for 2,500!"

No-one raised the bid and he smirked, "SOLD! For 2,500 to the man in the weird jacket. If you come up here and give me the cash, I'll give you the key!" He turned, moving over to the boy on the block. He crouched before him, whispering, "Now, slut, be a good slave for your new master." As he rose, his knee slammed harshly into the boy's torso and there was a snap audible to the thin teen, making him gasp in pain, the boy slumping as much as his bonds would allow.

Sasuke was up quickly as he noticed the man knee the boy. He pulled out the cash counting it carefully. He handed it to the man waiting for the key. "Next time you should beware holding in too much information, it might get the buyers mad" he said pulling the boys shirt up looking at his back as the owner smirked, dropping the key in his hand and walking off, money pocketed. Sasuke didn't say anything but lifted the boys head by his chin. "What's your name?"

The teen grimaced as the shirt was lifted off his torn back. He'd been whipped so much and so badly that in at least one place, bone almost showed through. It was really quite amazing that the boy was still conscious, but he was quite resilient. He bit his lip when his head was tilted up, pale, sightless eyes flickering to meet the others. "Naruto, Master," he responded, voice tight and soft with pain.

Sasuke looked at the boy with surprise. He was well broken in. Of course Sasuke liked to put his slaves in pain but this was a bit much. He had different methods that would at least keep the slave alive. He unlocked the chains and picked the boy up holding him. Naruto gasped in pain as his body was lifted, pain shooting through his slender body. He clutched to the other, obediently.

"Hold still" he said and put part of his jacket over Naruto's head and left the crowd. He quickly and quietly disappeared as he went towards his estate.


	2. The New Home

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke had three hours before the sun rose and getting home wouldn't take long at all. As he ran he was a blur to humans. When he reached his home he went in calling for Hinata.

"Third floor, bring me the purple jar." he said as she looked at the boy.

"You have brought another home Sir?" Hinata asked catching a glimpse of the boys back.

Sasuke nodded heading upstairs to the second floor. He went into a large room. It held a bed for two as all his rooms did. The rooms colors matched on the bed with red and gold. He set Naruto down on the bed as Hinata came in. Sasuke 's temptation to feed grew stronger as he pushed it away.

"How old are you?" he asked Naruto as he started to prepare the materials.

"S-seventeen" Naruto answered with pain as he felt the softness of the bed below him.

"Hmm" Sasuke looked at Naruto again lifting his head. "I guess you take pain pretty well" he said.

He brought the small bottle of purple liquid and put it to Naruto's lips pouring it into his mouth. "Swallow, and then sleep. You'll feel much better when you wake." he said.

Naruto obediently drank the medicine, knowing that about half the time, it was a stupid idea, but disobeying orders was much, much worse.

Then setting the bottle down Sasuke pulled the boy close to his body feeling his heat as the boy rested too weak to do much. Naruto found the other's scent to be very different than what he was used to, but not in a bad way. Sasuke put his head between Naruto's shoulder and throat and opened his mouth letting his fangs sink in. He gave a small moan of delight letting the heart pump the blood into his mouth.

Naruto's eyes opened, widening slightly when he felt teeth sink into him, but he had little time to react, remaining silent because he was a slave. By two mouthfuls, he was unconscious, already having lost quite a bit of blood.

Sasuke pulled the boy up on the bed and laid him down lying on top as he drank until he was sure Naruto was sleeping.

He looked at him and pulled his body up resting it against his pulling his shirt off. Hinata brought a few more bottles, water, and a cloth. Sasuke cleaned out the wounds as Hinata made sure there would be enough food and water in the room when Naruto woke up.

"Hinata, call for the council, have then send Gaara tomorrow night as soon as possible"

"Yes Sir"

Sasuke wrapped up Naruto's torso and back covering the wounds then laid him down covering him.

"Come, we don't have much time, Dawns approaching." He walked out locking Naruto's door then left for the third floor as Hinata went to call council then her own room.

Sasuke went into his room which held a few candles and a coffin. He got inside closing it as he fell asleep quickly.

------------X-----------------X----------------------X-------------

Naruto managed to sleep through most of the day, waking only around seven. As soon as he woke, he discovered the tantalizing scent of food, and slowly- groggily- made his way to it, feeling about him. When he found it, he hesitated only for a moment before eagerly taking a bite, unable to remember what had happened after his initial exchange of hands.

Sasuke woke around six when the sun started to set and waited until he woke up completely. He got out and sat there then looked at the door. He stood and went over going down stairs. He went to Naruto's room and saw the food tray was empty. He smiled at looked at him.

"Have a well sleep I assume?" He walked over to the boy lifting his face and looked at him. "Come, you need a shower as much as I" he said turning to the bathroom door as he got the water ready.

Naruto was startled when the door opened and his eyes went up briefly before falling back to the ground immediately. He realized that he shouldn't have eaten all the food, because his stomach was overstuffed, but it had been delicious and it had been days since he'd had anything. It would be worth being sick. He nodded slightly,

"Yes, master. Best I've had in a long time."

His tone was quiet, very much that of a slave. He tensed at the touch, but made no move to resist it, obediently turning his head the way the man desired. He nodded again at the command and slowly slid out of the bed and after the other male, using the sound of water as a guide.

Sasuke hung his jacket over the counter and looked at Naruto. He pulled his own shirt off waiting for him.

"The wrap should have worked, how's your back feel?" He tested the water going over and pulled Naruto's shirt off. He smiled leaning in and kissed his neck.

"Mm, much better, Master. It's not the best, but it's better." He smiled briefly, grimacing as his own clothing was removed.

"Your blood is sweet" he whispered then leaned back finishing getting undressed.

Naruto listened quietly as the other moved about, tilting his head a bit.

"My ... blood, Master?" he asked curiously, tilting his head curiously. He'd felt weird when the other had bitten, but he was barely aware of it.

Sasuke grinned and pulled Naruto to him then into the shower letting the water fall between them. He put his lips to Naruto's neck again giving it a soft kiss before letting one fang prick the surface of his skin.

"Yes, your blood."

Naruto tensed as he was pulled into the water, the water instantly stinging in his injuries. He still felt quite weak, and he had steady himself on the wall, even as the other kissed his neck and weeping softly when he felt the tooth cut into his skin.

"Why were you tasting my blood...?"

"Get used to it. Besides, the slave isn't supposed to be asking the questions." Sasuke put one hand on Naruto's back pushing lightly on one of the cuts. "I don't just merely taste blood child, I feed off it"

He gasped in pain, body going rigid at the touch. It wasn't harsh, but all the same, the pain was bordering on agony.

"S-sorry, master," he murmured, still having many questions but he had already learned his lesson.

Sasuke let his fangs take their full length and continued to kiss at the boy's neck, letting him feel the fangs but didn't puncture just yet. Naruto's eyes closed and he just forced himself to more or less enjoy the kissing, despite the sharp teeth.

"Mmm, good" Sasuke pulled away leaning his head back in the water. He got the soap and began to wash handing another bar over to Naruto. "A friend of mine will come to look at your back tonight. He can't heal the cuts since you're just a mortal but he can close them."

Naruto took the bar, grimacing immediately at the movement. However, he began to wash himself obediently. He had lots of questions for his new master, but the lesson was well learned. He simply nodded, "As you wish, master," he whispered, biting his lip. Frankly, he was quite enjoying getting clean, because it'd been entirely too long since he'd gotten entirely clean.

Sasuke finished and rinsed himself stepping out as he dried himself with a towel. He looked to the door as Hinata stood in the doorway with her head down.

"Sir, Gaara is here"

Sasuke nodded. "Tell him I'll meet him in the study in a few minutes."

"Yes Sir"

Sasuke wrapped Naruto in a towel taking bake into the room. "Let's get you dressed."

"Yes Master"

**I'm sorry for the inconvenience, this Chap has been updated. I had the wrong name by accident, Again, I apologize **


	3. Gaara and the Blood Kiss

Sasuke put his arm around Naruto leading him to the study.

"There are three floors. The first has the kitchen, dining room, ball room, ect. The second floor is where the bedrooms are and the study or library." Sasuke stopped before going into the study. "The third floor is strictly off limits. I don't want to see you up there at all unless I instruct you to."

"Will I be allowed to explore, master?" Naruto asked softly, it was a necessary one that he was almost willing to accept punishment for.

Sasuke opened the door going in as he smiled to a man with red hair and a mark on his forehead meaning 'Love'. The man, like Sasuke, had a pale face and pink lips. He made no effort to hide his fangs. Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Yes, but not now."

"Well then, I'm here Sasuke" Gaara said as he sat in one of the chairs.

Sasuke took Naruto sitting him in a chair then sat down on the couch.

Naruto glanced over at the strange voice but obediently sat on the seat quietly.

Sasuke looked at Gaara "How's the Council?"

"Fine, and you? You seem better then a few years ago"

"I am"

Gaara looked at the boy. "So, who are you?" he asked tilting his head a bit. Sasuke glanced at Naruto not speaking.

Naruto hesitated when he was spoke to, taking a moment to process it really was towards him. "Master, am I allowed to say?" he asked after a moment, deciding it was best to ask rather than overstep his bounds.

Sasuke grinned still not speaking. Naruto fell quiet since he didn't get a response.

"So you're the new pet? Hmm, it's like Sasuke to pick boys." he laughed a bit looking at Sasuke.

Naruto listened to the exchange. Had his master had more 'pets'? If so, what had happened to them? He wanted to ask so badly.

"I called for you about his back." Sasuke said looking up. "It's pretty torn up." Sasuke stood up going over to Naruto tapping his shoulder for him to stand as Gaara came over.

Naruto rose obediently when he was tapped, wondering what could be done for his back.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's shirt as Gaara ran a hand lightly over his back.

"I suppose I could" Gaara answered and Sasuke nodded.

"Get down" Sasuke said calmly to Naruto as Gaara asked Sasuke for something and then left going up to the third floor. Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt off.

Naruto tensed at the touch, biting harshly at his lip, swallowing the blood that was freed. "Down, master?" he asked, unsure of how he meant. Sit back down? Lay down? Kneel... he needed more direction than that, so he waited for more, wincing as the other pulled off his top.

"On your knees" Sasuke said as Gaara came back. He set down a bowl with a thick substance inside and poured something red inside. He mixed it with his figures then waited a moment as Sasuke sat down watching.

Naruto obeyed, getting on his knees and waiting to see what would happen. He could hear and smell something odd, but he had no idea what it was quite yet.

"Breath in and relax your muscles" Gaara said dabbing at the substance so he had a good amount on his fingers.

Naruto raised an eyebrow- it made it sound like the other was about to finger fuck him. He obeyed though, breathing in slowly, relaxing as best he could, and preparing for pain. The position bothered his bruised knees, after quite some time kneeling.

Gaara put one hand on Naruto's back next to one of the cuts and let the muscles contract putting his other hand letting the thick liquid seep into the cut then went to another ignoring Naruto's reaction.

Naruto gasped in pain, unable to hold it back as the other worked on each of the numerous gashes that covered his slender back, breathing in as slowly as possible to try to ease the pain a bit, though it wasn't helping much. Eventually it was mostly finished and he could feel the wounds closing, tears welling in his eyes but not falling.

When Gaara finished he went back checking each one and putting his hand over them until they closed up on the surface.

Sasuke watched Naruto with amusement as Gaara finished. Gaara stood up and looked at Sasuke.

"That should help, but give then time to heal." he said eyeing him.

"What?" Sasuke responded with a slight smile. "I've done nothing wrong have I?"

Gaara sighed with a smile shaking his head. "Least wait til tomorrow."

Drake nodded and handed Naruto his shirt. "You can stand now."

"Also, I had Hinata go and fetch something before I left. She should be here soon."

"Alright then." Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Ill show you around the house in a minute, but if you have any questions, now's the time to ask."

Naruto relaxed as the other pulled away, breathing deeply as he pulled on his shirt, grimacing at the pain in his back and ribs. He slowly straightened, feeling good to be off his knees. "Master... what are you... I mean, why were you... feeding from my blood? And what happened to your other pets?" He was going to take advantage of it while he could.

Sasuke sighed. "Well, can't avoid the questions forever. I'm a vampire, over 700 years old." He looked up. "So I feed off blood to survive. As for my past slaves I cannot keep them as they were mortals and soon die." He looked at Gaara. "And the council does not always allow new vampires into the coven."

Gaara shook his head.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto. "Get used to me feeding off you for sometimes I don't feel like hunting and will take what I need from you. I won't kill you so don't worry and ill always feed before I sleep. Does that answer your questions?"

Naruto listened curiously, not interrupting because he feared punishment. "No... what's a vampire? And how is it possible to live for that long? And... I thought blood made people sick when they ingested too much of it..." He'd never actually heard of such things, so the explanation wasn't terribly helpful. "Does that mean you're eventually going to kill me?" He had to ask. It wouldn't change his behavior, but he wanted to know.

Gaara chuckled but Sasuke continued. "I'm the living dead son, I will live until the end of earth. The sun kills me which is why you wont see me during the day. Blood keeps me alive because vampire bodies cannot reproduce cells like mortals. As long as I drink blood I live. And no, I will not kill you. You will be like others and grew old and die but I may help out if you get too ill." Drake looked up as Hinata appeared with another woman. He grinned.

Gaara walked over and took the women wrists as she struggled to pull away.

"You may find what I do cruel but you'll learn to get used to it." Drake said standing. He walked over as the woman looked up at him. He gripped her shoulder digging his nails into the flesh as she gritted her teeth trying to hold back.

"Oh..." Naruto fell quiet, obviously quite stunned and completely unsure as to what to say. He just blinked, trying to get it through his confused mind. After a moment, he gave up on it and simply nodded. He heard someone enter, and his attention went in that direction, though he could only hear the struggle, wondering what was going on. "You are going to do what you did last night, Master?" It hadn't been so bad, and if he'd been more conscious, he may have even enjoyed it.

Sasuke's eyes stayed on the girl as he smiled. "Yes, but this time, my prey will not live" he said watching her as she tried forcing back the pain. He leaned in and bit into her neck hitting the right nerves to make it hurt. She let out a scream unable to pull back as her blood was slowly pumped from her. "Stop! Let me go!" she yelled looking at Gaara them Naruto pleading for one of them to make him let go as she sank to her knees without him moving away.

Naruto tensed, biting his lip as he heard the words. He moved to cover his ears at the sounds, not wanting to be a witness to it- either visually, which he thankfully, was not, or in any other way. He didn't make any move to save her, because he doubted his master would do as he asked anyways.

Sasuke finally pushed his fangs in deep enough as her heart slowly died. He let go licking the extra blood off his lips then looked at Naruto and chuckled watching him covering his ears. He stood leaving the body there to be taken away as he went over. He lifted Naruto's head pulling his hands away from his ears. He leaned in and kissed him gently.

"You needn't worry about others. I won't kill in front of you often. Just push the thought aside if it helps."

Naruto relaxed a little as the other removed his hands, relieved to hear the cries had stopped. He found himself briefly returning the kiss, despite the slight revulsion at the taste of the blood. "Master, is it necessary to kill in front of me at all...?" He asked softly, "Pushing it aside isn't going to help me, Master."

"Yes, you will have to get used to the thought of it sooner or later" Sasuke answered as he kept one arm around Naruto and turned to start walking. "Now, I'll show you the rest of the house then you can rest"

Naruto nodded slightly, frowning but not objecting again. He let his master lead him around, He was tired, and he didn't want to be lead around but he couldn't refuse. He was silent, letting fingertips run along the walls as they went, avoiding anything that may have been there like pictures or lamps, but just using it as a way to memorize the area.

Sasuke led him around the first floor then took him up to his room. "You can rest now." Sasuke leaned in and kissed him again.

Naruto found his hand going up, holding his Master briefly into the kiss. The man had done little to hurt him, and what he had done had been fair. Plus, if he could get passed the blood, the man genuinely tasted good. He knew damn well that he was just going to go back to his room and sleep if he could.

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder feeling him kiss back and smiled breaking it. He kissed him once more but lightly. "You'll have to wait" he whispered finally leaving.

Naruto frowned when it was broken, but relaxed when it was returned, albeit briefly. "Okay," he murmured, moving back to the room he'd been in before. He found his way to the soft bed, and curled up in the sheets, falling asleep in moments.

Gaara had left and Sasuke went outside and headed towards the town. He went to one of the bars and had one drink though he never took a sip. He ended up leading one of the drunken men into and alley and fed well. When he finished he went back to the house. He went to Naruto's room seeing him asleep and locked the door then went up stairs to his own room to sleep.

Naruto's body jerked slightly at the sound of the lock, but he quickly curled back up, falling deeper into a heavy sleep. He stayed out for the majority of the day, waking only about twenty minutes before sunset. He slowly sat up, whimpering softly at the ache in his back and chest.

**Alright, Chap 3 complete! And yay! Sasuke and Naruto kiss! MIGHT post chap 4 today or tomorrow. Also Chap 4 has the very first Yaoi scene, like bed yaoi ;)**


	4. I Don't Like It

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke sat up in his coffin and looked around the room. He got up and went to the door. He looked out a window at the moon that hadn't risen yet. He went for Naruto's room and listened before he unlocked it and went inside. Naruto heard the other unlocking his door and his attention went that way. He smiled when his master entered. Sasuke smiled closing the door.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, Master. Did you?" He had slept in just some underwear, not sure what his master expected as far as his clothing.

Sasuke laughed a bit. "You seem happy. And yes, I did" He walked over and kissed Naruto and looked at his bare chest. "Comfortable?"

"It doesn't hurt as much as it did before. My chest still hurts, but my back doesn't." Naruto smiled slightly, "And yes, it's quite comfortable here." He kissed the other briefly, moving to lay back down, scooting so his Master could join if he wanted. "May I ask more questions?"

Sasuke smiled kissing him lightly. He didn't give him the full pleasure but gave just enough and turned so he was over him. "Go ahead." he said looking down at him.

Naruto's arms went up, trapping his master there. "Master, do you plan to use me as a sex slave? And what does blood usually taste like? Does mine taste different?" he was curious.

Sasuke looked at him a bit caught off guard then leaned in and kissed his shoulder. "Its strong, thick, and has a distinct taste depending on how healthy, or what a person feels. Almost everyone has a different blood taste. I can easily see images from your life just with a few drops of your blood." he answered kissing Naruto's chest now.

Naruto decided that the kisses answered the unanswered question, eyes closing as his Master spoke. "What do you get from my blood, master?" he asked softly, tilting his head to the side a bit. "And what did mine taste like?" It was a morbid curiosity.

Sasuke grinned against Naruto's skin licking at one of his nipples kissing his chest still as he pulled Naruto's hands down to the bed holding them there. "Yours is curious" he said smirking as he talked about his questions. "Sweet, willing, with a slight saltiness" He moved up sitting up looking at the boy. He kissed him again but only briefly so their lips just barely touched.

Naruto was started as his Master acted to please him, something highly uncommon in his life. His chest was scarred thanks to his last Master. They showed the kind of horrors he'd faced in his short life, from bullet wounds to stabbing to burns and simple cuts. His Master had in no way been kind to him.

"What does that mean?" he asked curiously, not battling as his hands were moved away from the man's body.

Sasuke smiled again holding both of Naruto's wrists with one hand above the boy's head. His other hand slowly slid down his side and started to tug at his boxers. "That I won't sell you or give you away" he said feeling at Naruto's slight erection. He grinned. "You seem to be pleased." He licked Naruto's lips lightly biting at his bottom lip.

Naruto smiled at that. "I'm glad, Master." He couldn't help it. He'd rather stay permanently with a... weird, but over all fair Master than possibly get an even crueler master. He moaned at the finger tips brushing over his erection, "I-I'm not used to being treated kindly, Master, I like it..." he couldn't help it, and he was going to be honest since he despised liars.

Sasuke continued to smile as he pulled the boxers down kissing his shoulder moving down. "As long as you obey my rules you won't be treated cruelly. After times you will be inclined to please me as well." Sasuke passed his chest and made his way down his stomach coming the V that formed slightly above his organ. He moved his hands down with him pulling Naruto's legs apart leaving a small gleaming trail where his tongue traced down.

Naruto nodded slightly at the words, squirming as he was kissed in various places. "I have no problems pleasing you, Master," he whispered, "Just tell me when." The teen tensed as he realized where the mouth was going, and he did his best not to panic, but it was hard. It was something that terrified him, having a mouth anywhere close to his arousal. However, he wanted his master happy, and tried not to lose his erection. He would really rather not achieve release than have _any_ mouth around there.

Sasuke looked up noticing a slight change in Naruto. He kissed around him letting his tongue slide up his shaft. He watched Naruto closely not speaking. He waited to see his reaction.

The teen's hands curled into balls and his teeth pressed hard against his lip in an effort to control himself because he didn't want to be punished. He knew his Master was trying to please him, and that he was _supposed_ to enjoy what was happening, but he simply could not. His eyes closed as he tried to enjoy it, but the terror was still there and he doubted it would ever go away.

Sasuke came up and laid himself above Naruto but not on top. "Don't hold back. I want to know what pleases you and what doesn't." Sasuke leaned down and kissed him. "If you don't like it let me know. Besides, it may come in handy" Sasuke grinned and kissed his neck right where his own bite marks were from the previous night.

Naruto hesitated, but nodded a bit. "It.. it doesn't..." he whispered. "I mean, I don't like it." He bit his lip, "I... I don't know why, I just never have.." he mumbled, looking vaguely relieved that the other didn't seem angry. "Come in handy?" He asked curiously, relaxing as Sasuke's lips moved to his neck. It was one of his more sensitive areas, and it was relatively obvious through the soft sigh of pleasure.

"Punishment" Sasuke said. He kissed him softly pulling his own shirt off. He licked the marks putting one arm under him pulling him up so there skin touched.

Naruto frowned at that, but knew there was nothing he could do for that. He shivered softly, surprised at the contact. "That feels good," he whispered, unable to help the whisper. "Master... are you going to bite me like that again soon?"

Sasuke grinned. "Do you want me to?" He kissed his neck again and looked up at him. Pulling Naruto down a little he bit his ear lightly licking the lobe.

"Not if it's going to hurt..." he murmured softly, sighing as he tilted his head to the side a bit, allowing the other more room to pay the affections. His eyes fluttered close as he simply enjoyed the touches.

Sasuke opened his mouth slowly then let his teeth sink into Naruto's skin. He went slowly making sure it wouldn't hurt and slowly sucked at the blood. He moaned slightly pulling Naruto's body closer.

Naruto found the bite to be painless, and as he felt the blood leave his body, he discovered it to be quite pleasurable for him. His own moan escaped, and he made no move to struggle against the cooler body. He was already weak, and the blood loss didn't help, but it wasn't yet enough to knock him out... yet.

Sasuke laid Naruto back on the bed as he continue to drink until he was sure the mortal heart couldn't take it and pulled away. He looked at the boy's sleeping body and covered him with a robe then pulled the blanket up.

**WOOO! SASUNARU! I'm SO teasing you guys! XD but more to come in the next two chaps! Don't worry! I' on a roll! I should hopefully have the next chap up soon check back in 15 min and maybe … But it's my goal to do at LEAST up to chap 5 tonight, so I'm motivated. Keep the reviews coming! They show me I have a **_**reason **_**to continue )**


	5. Dammit

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke had gone out and hunted. He was able to lure a drunk man into the house. He took him to the study and sat down. The man, being too drunk to know what he was doing, got on Sasuke's lap and started kissing on him. Sasuke turned away a bit. The man smelled dirty and of alcohol. The man tried to pull Sasuke's shirt off put he only allowed him to pull it up. He listened carefully so he would know when Naruto woke up.

Sasuke put his head on the man's shoulder kissing as he got ready to bite. The man started thrashing around a bit more and knocked over the table breaking the lamp's bulb. Sasuke cursed under his breath and bit into the man's neck letting the blood flow freely.. He groaned tasting the sweetness of it. He waited until his victim was dead and released his grip. He was startled to hear Naruto knock at the door.

"Master? Are you in here?"

"Stay there and wait for me."

Naruto waited obediently unknowing of Sasuke putting the dead corpse in the corner. '_I'll have to have Hinata get rid of_ that' he thought and sat down.

"Come in"

Naruto entered the room unsure of where his Master was. He waited to hear his voice to have a lead.

"Over here" Sasuke outreached his hand for Naruto.

Naruto went over taking Sasuke's hand as he was pulled onto the other's lap. Sasuke started kissing his neck holding him close.

"Did you feed Master?" Naruto asked smelling the alcohol on the vampire's body. He smiled feeling the kissed on his neck and nuzzled closer to him.

"Yes" Sasuke bit back at his sudden erection and pulled Naruto closer. "I have little time before I must go sleep. You can do anything until then"

"Anything? And how much time?"

"About 15 minutes"

"Plenty" Naruto smiled.

"Why? What did you have in mind?" Sasuke leaned back in the chair putting his hand together on his lap.

"Um, well… I want to taste you Master, I want to suck your cock" Naruto wasn't exactly shy about it.

Sasuke was surprised but smiled kissing him. "I'm not going to stop you" he said sitting back as Naruto scooted down feeling for his partner's pant opening. Sasuke undid his pants and pulled them down groaning slightly as he member bulged against his boxers. Naruto gently spread the other's thighs, his tongue moving to lick lightly over the tip, finding it and tasting it cheerfully. He immediately decided it wasn't half bad, and soon his tongue was definitely lavishing affection over the entire arousal until it was covered and he had an idea of how large it was. Deciding he could take it without any problems, his lips moved to wrap around the head, suckling briefly before moving to take a little more into his mouth, following the pattern until Sasuke's cock was buried completely in his experienced mouth.

Sasuke leaned his head back holding back his silent sounds of pleasure. He took a deep breath pushing his hips up slightly as he eyes fluttered slightly and closed.

Naruto took what was given to him, deep throating him rather suddenly. He suckled almost violently on the erection, knowing his master didn't have much time. He kept going quietly, purring lightly around the cock, drawing back to let his teeth lightly scrape along the sensitive skin before going back down.

Sasuke let out his moans letting his head fall back. He gripped the arm rests as he looked at Naruto. He groaned trying to hold it back as he felt himself close. He felt it rising inside him as he panted slightly. He reached down putting one hand on Naruto's head. He pulled his head back and off him as he started to release and exhaled in the relief as he  
smiled. He used his other hand to finish the last few spurts and he held Naruto's head back.

Naruto couldn't help a soft whine as his head was pulled away from the cock he'd been nursing. It wasn't fair- he'd worked for that, dammit. He wanted to taste it. Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto. "Now look what I've got to clean up before I go to bed" He chuckled a bit as he finished his orgasm and sat back a bit again still holding the boy's head.

The kiss sort of helped but he smirked a bit. "If you would like, Master, I can clean it for you?" he suggested.

Sasuke gave a soft laugh. "Now, what kind of Master would I be if I let my pets taste me before I got to taste them? Besides, if your good maybe tomorrow. Give you something to look forward to." Drake licked one of his fingers then kissed Naruto. "You'll have to wait, no complaining"

Naruto whined again at the words, "B-but..." He returned the kiss briefly, falling quiet a little sadly. If he didn't get to taste his master until his master tasted him, he'd be fucked, because he wouldn't be able to stand his master's mouth anywhere near his erection.

Sasuke stood up and pulled his shirt off using it to clean up the mess then pulled his pants up. "No complaining. We'll talk tomorrow, come on."

Naruto smiled sadly, closing his eyes. "As you wish, master..." he whispered, obviously longing for the other's seed, but he obediently got up, stretching a bit as he moved so his Master could guide him wherever.

Sasuke held him in front of him having one arm across his chest and the other on his shoulder. He led him to his room and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tonight"

"Good night, master," Naruto murmured quietly, pulling away from him to go lay back down, closing the door behind him and clambering quietly into the warm bed. He'd spent lots of time sleeping, but there was nothing else for him to do in the place.

Sasuke sighed and turned walking up stairs leaving the door unlocked for him. He got in his coffin and sighed. He could feel the sun already rising and laid down falling asleep quickly.

**Sorry it's so short! But hey, blowjob! XD told you you'll get more SasuNaru, and that's still the little stuff. It gets into ****Hardcore**** Yaoi later! **


	6. We Need To Talk

**Chapter 6**

_Two Months Later_

For the past two months Sasuke took Naruto out to museums and read the tablets one the different objects. He seldom made Naruto witness him feed but he did occasionally. He continued to kiss on him and always had him sit on his lap. He never took it any further and waited for Naruto to mess up so he could have his pleasure of finally whipping him, to punish him. But he slowly forgot about it and felt happy around him. He sent a letter to Council but didn't get a reply right away. His thoughts of putting Naruto in pain slowly faded. He tried to pull them back but it was hard. He started referring to Naruto as his 'pet', rather than his slave.

Naruto had gotten used to sleeping mostly during the day. He liked his Master's affection and tried to pull him into more but never did. He was disappointed in never being able to taste his Master. They hadn't continued that.

Naruto slept for much of the day before finding his way to a shower, washing himself in a long shower, enjoying the feeling of the hot water over his healed skin, for once feeling completely clean. He carefully slipped out and dried off.

When Sasuke woke up a crow had come in leaving a small scroll near his coffin. He read it and knew what it was right away. He stretched, shirtless and got up going to shower.

Naruto was back in his room by that time, sitting quietly on his bed since he had nothing better to do. He was still weary after being fed from the night before, but he didn't want to sleep. He was tracing designs on the bed with his finger, enjoying the expensive fabric beneath his fingers.

When Sasuke finished he went to Naruto's room and smiled. He walked over and leaned in kissing his cheek then sat down beside him.

"We need to talk" he said pulling him over to sit on his lap.

Naruto was a bit startled when the other entered, but smiled at the kiss and easily slid into the cool lap. He rested against the other, "Yes, master?" he asked curiously, wondering what a master needed to talk with for his slave.

Sasuke kissed his shoulder putting his arms around him as he held him close.

"In about 2 days we're going to see the council." Sasuke paused rested his head a bit. "There are a few rules you need to know. One is while were there you'll have to stay in the room while I'm gone. It's not safe for humans to wander around over there. Some vampires don't take pity on them even if they do belong to someone. I'll have to show you how to act when were in the center hall. You will stay by me at all times if we leave the room. I don't want anyone trying to grab you. Also we can't show so much affection, the council doesn't allow it over there."

Sasuke kissed his cheek. "But, I intend to fill both our satisfactions by the time we have to leave." Sasuke grinned as he gave Naruto a playful squeeze.

Naruto found himself surprisingly comfortable with the older male, his eyes closing as he rested quietly. He listened to the rules, curious. "Master, what is the council? And why are we going?" First, why was he going with his master, and second, why were they going at all?

Sasuke though for words to say without speaking the whole truth. "They've called for me to come and said that you must come also. The Council is the higher ranking vampires. They rule all of us and deal with most trouble makers. It's like our own little government only there's ten of them."

Naruto tilted his head, "Why did they call for us?" He was a bit worried about that, "You're... not going to get in trouble because of me, are you?" He asked sudden concern in his voice. He happened to rather enjoy the man as a master.

Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto as he leaned his head back. "No, no. I'm not in trouble. I talked to them a while ago and the soonest we can go is in the next few days. Don't worry; it's nothing to worry about." He hugged Naruto a bit tighter and laughed. He kissed the boys cheek then moves down his neck. "Tell me, are you disappointed? Are you angry that I haven't allowed you to taste me yet?"

Naruto relaxed a little, "Good. I'd be sad if I was your reason for getting in trouble." He moved after the other male, running his fingers over the other's skin. "Disappointed, definitely. Angry, no, because you're my Master, whether I like it or not..."  
he whispered.

Sasuke chuckled. He moved back a little pulling Naruto onto the bed. He smiled and kissed his neck turning him so he was on his stomach. He kissed his shoulder pulling his bottoms down. "Do you feel like making it up? If I'm pleased enough I'll reconsider what I said." He moved his hand down bit at his neck without puncturing.

Naruto smiled, letting the other do as he willed. He was a bit surprised to be on his stomach, but he let the other do whatever he wanted. "W-what are you planning to do to me?" he asked softly, curious. "I hope you're pleased..." he whispered.

Sasuke smiled putting his other hand under Naruto's stomach pulling him up on his knees. "I will be" He pulled the boy's shirt off and kissed his bare back then tugged at  
his boxers. He ran his hand lightly over the organ and brushed at it lightly waiting for the erection.

Naruto tensed a little, hating it when his shirt was off, but he said nothing, groaning slightly at the hand on his arousal, which quickly grew for his Master's hand. He happened to like the hand, a bit more comfortable with it rather than with his mouth.

Sasuke pulled his shirt off and laid his chest against the boy's back. He kissed his shoulder again and gripped his arousal lightly. He rubbed it for a moment then gave a slight squeeze and began to pull at it. He slowly made a rhythm as he pumped at his pets's cock. "Don't hold back. I want to hear everything you feel"

Naruto moaned in delight as the other began to tease his erection. "Much better," he  
whispered softy, thrusting himself into the hand slightly, groaning. He wasn't used to any sort of pleasure, but he quite liked it. "Feels so good..." he whispered happily.

Sasuke grinned and began to move faster. "Tell me when you're close" he said quietly and bit at his neck and shoulder. He felt his own erection grow as he pumped faster working to make him moan.

Naruto nodded slightly, moaning happily as the other coaxed him closer and closer to his release. Finally, he managed to mumble, "G-gonna cum, Master." He wasn't giving much warning, but it was some.

Sasuke smiled and pumped harder. He got ready as he continued. "Mmmm, now. Quickly and I'll let you have my own." He cupped his hand a bit as he waited for the cum to release into his hand.

Naruto cried out softly as he released into his Master's hand, gripping the sheets tightly. His body was trembling slightly; exhausted by the first release he'd had in quite a long time.

Sasuke caught most of his orgasm and grinned putting his free hand on one of Naruto's. He continued until he was sure he'd finished and brought his hand up licking a small bit then kissing Naruto smiling.

"I'm very pleased" he whispered and continued to lick at his hand and moved back a bit.

Naruto smiled happily at the other male, slumping onto the bed. He was panting softly, closing his eyes though he returned the kiss cheerfully. "Glad, master," was all the satiated teen managed...sure he was still horny, 'cause he wanted the other man inside of him, but even more, he wanted his master's cock.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and moved back up to him and kissed him again. He smiled happy but not satisfied. He kissed at him deeper and began to pull his own bottoms down. He closed his eyes pulling Naruto closer as he pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth. He moaned unable to control his desires and bit at his neck softly letting his fangs touch.

Naruto guessed what his Master wanted when he heard him undress, eagerly returning the kiss. He suckled on the warm tongue until it was removed, a whine escaping. He shifted to make things easier, tensing just a little at the teeth. He didn't want to be fed from; he wanted to actually stay conscious for a while.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he pushed his hips into Naruto's giving a groan. He put one hand on his hip pulling him back more as he rocked slowly at first picking up speed only slightly. He bit at the boy's ear moaning as he pushed harder.

Naruto moaned, spreading his legs a bit more for his master, happy to have his master inside him. He gasped, "M-master, so good," he whispered happily, hoping the man liked it. The slave had grown addicted and it felt like he was finally getting a fix, which made him shiver in anticipation for the vampire's climax.

Sasuke continued to rock into his hips harder as he panted and moaned in pleasure. He was unable to speak so just gave kisses. He lifted his head letting out a loud groan as he felt himself finally release and continued for a few more moments then slowly stopped panting. He couldn't do anything still but kiss him then finally got off laying on the bed with his eyes closed as he panted in satisfaction.

Naruto panted softly, clenching his muscles around the other's arousal, milking him slightly. "M-may I release again?" he asked hopefully, since the activities had gotten him quite aroused and he was aching. He didn't even have the change to get permission when he released. He collapsed onto the bed, panting happily.

Sasuke pulled him closer and kissed him again. "Yes, you have pleased me enough. You may do as you like for now." he smiled and put one hand on his shoulder giving a low moan.

Naruto giggled, "Too late now..." he whispered, panting softly as he snuggled closer to the other male. "Master, when you... take my blood, will you take it towards the end of  
the night, so I don't sleep the entire time you're awake?"

Sasuke sat up a bit and put his arm around him. He wasn't exactly sure if he was asking or if it was a request. "Yes, you'll have to get used to being awake at night anyways." He kissed him as he rubbed his back. On his left shoulder he had a small scar that went across the front of his shoulder. It was layer enough to tell it had been opened several times. He pulled the blanket up and covered Naruto. "But I might have to try harder next time if I want to hear you scream" Sasuke laughed.

Naruto yawned wearily, "I am used to being up at night, Master, but I have lots of sleep to catch up on anyway..." he shifted to rest more comfortably in the bed, moving so he could rest close to his master, exhausted but content. "Mm, It's hard to make me scream in pleasure, Master," He responded softly.

Sasuke laughed. "I'll get it sooner or later" he leaned down and kissed his head. "We'll go over the rules tomorrow." He pulled him close not wanting to let go. He rubbed his back as he watched him. "Sleep" he whispered.

Naruto smiled, nodding. "Okay, sooner or later," he responded cheerfully. His eyes closed and he relaxed, yawing sleepily. He quite enjoyed the other's touch, and soon he fell asleep. He purred softly in his sleep, content to snuggle.

Sasuke didn't move for almost an hour. He just laid there holding him. Finally he moved letting him rest on a pillow. He took a shower and got dressed going outside. He left to hunt and headed for one of the bars.

Naruto woke when his master moved, stirring to whine in protest, but he soon fell back into a light sleep, but not before he'd pulled up a cover to warm himself.

Sasuke fed and came back seeing Naruto awake still lying on the bed. He went over and sat down. Naruto smiled and got up sitting on his Master's lap and nuzzled him. Sasuke stroked his hair back as he looked at the boy.

"Can you eat and drink normal food?" Naruto asked curiously, nuzzling the fingertips briefly.

"I can, it won't help. Besides food doesn't really appeal to me anymore" He grinned. "Is something troubling you?" he asked.

Naruto snuggled into the other's cool body, sighing happily. It was so different than what his old life had been and he quite liked this new one. Even with being bitten. "Nope, I'm just curious about stuff." He yawned, nuzzling closer, "Food doesn't appeal? Why not?"

Sasuke thought of the question and sighed. "When I was 17 I was subjected to a Master, a Vampire. He, now that I look over it all, taught me well but was cruel. I am in ways like him but you don't know about that. When I was 19 he made me a Vampire. I hated him. I yelled at him, cursed, and said I dared not kill another human to survive. I said I would live off of animals if I had to. He got angry and wouldn't allow me to feast on animals. We can only go for about 4 days without eating before we cannot walk. Then when I finally gave in unable to take the weakness I told him I would. But he refused. I begged him to let me feed, to let me live. But he only said that for the next month I was to feed form him. I hated the idea even more, but had no choice. With force I pulled myself to him and fed for the first time on blood. I didn't like it so much. He didn't allow me to feed on anything else. Sometimes I had two twice a day but I always waited 3 days or the longest I could before going to him. Then he started to drink from those who had disease, and drank, and smoked, and anything he could think of. It was a treat for him but he knew it made my experiences with his blood horrible til one day I yelled at him and tried to hit him. I attacked but he was stronger and had me on the floor in seconds. I was punished until I learned to behave and had to finish my month before I was allowed to feed on my own. Being a vampire it's just natural. You get used to the taste that nothing else really matters."

Naruto tilted his head, "You were a slave, Master?" he asked softly, tilting his head to the side. "How did you become a Master of so many than?" He'd heard of slaves becoming masters, but had never met one. "I couldn't imagine subjecting someone to the same things I've been through." He tilted his head, "Do you mind killing now?" he asked curiously, "And... how come you bite me but not don't kill me? Can it really feed you?"

Sasuke gave a small laugh at all the questions. "Yes, I was and still am a slave. After about 200 years he let me leave. The way he taught me makes it different as to the way I look at things. Besides, have I put you through anything you didn't like or that seemed cruel?" He leaned down and kissed him. "I don't mind the killing now, I rather enjoy it but that doesn't mean I going to kill you. I only take as much as your body can lose. I can leave a man half dead in the middle of the street. But that would lead suspicions. And don't think that I've had so many slaves. I've only had two before you and one was more of a friend from when I was human."

Naruto sighed, tilting his head, "You're still a slave? Does that mean I'd have to obey your master too?" he asked curiously. "And no, Master, you've been very kind to me." He smiled at that, "Could you survive just off taking my blood every night?" He was simply wondering, "How old are you?" He asked almost suddenly.

"Yes I am but not really. It all depends. If he gave you an order you would have to obey but my orders will always come before his for you. Though he can easily make me go along with what he wants to do. Yes, I could live off of just you but I am not always able to take up what I can fully from just one body. I am 763 years old. This is why to me you are nothing but a child." Drake laughed hugging him a bit tighter. "If I am lucky you won't need to ever meet my Master." Sasuke sighed and kissed his head. "But if the council sees it fit they are more than likely to have him come when we do."

Naruto smiled shifting in his master's arms. "Well, I can take a lot of punishment, Master... so, if that's what you're worried about, don't worry about it..." he whispered, "Seven hundred and sixty-three years old? God... that's pretty impressive..." he murmured. "I'm a child by normal people's standards." He yawned, resting his head on the other's chest, yawning softly.

It pained Sasuke to sit here and talk like nothing was wrong. He watched the boy yawn and rubbed his arm. "I don't worry about that you can't take it, but I don't want you to be." He bit his lip. "Get good sleep, tomorrow night will be long. You need to be awake." He closed his eyes tight cursing at himself inside. Why did he have to care for this one? He never had before. He would love to watch them in pain and would purposely find ways to punish them or just do it for fun. It was how he was taught but he couldn't even think of seeing Naruto being tied down and whipped though he knew it was to come. "Sleep" he said quietly then whispered softly so it wasn't herd to well. "Forgive me." He moved and laid him down on the bed covering him not leaving but sat there watching him.

Naruto nodded obediently, he'd been taught for a very long time to obey without question and he still did so, whether or not he wanted to. He shifted, sliding under the blankets and easily falling into a deep sleep, comfortable with his master's body nearby. He heard the whispered words but his foggy mind hardly connected them to meaning, and they were forgotten by the time his dreams settled in.

Sasuke finally got up and went to the stairs not moving as a crow brought him another letter. He stopped and started to read it. He looked down folding it in half. "Kakashi" he whispered and turned heading to his room. He first went to a slightly smaller room and grabbed from inside two cuffs, a whip, and a crop. He went to his room throwing them on the floor and laid down. Unable to sleep for the first hours he let himself drift off a bit after afternoon.

**See! I told you! And that's just the beginning. There's more to come. Review please! It helps me keep going! **


	7. Control

**Chapter 7**

Naruto woke in the early evening, just after the sun set. He yawned softly, closing his eyes as he sat up. He shivered a bit, finding himself cold, and so he wrapped a blanket about his body as he just sat there, wondering what was going to happen to him that night. He doubted it would be pleasant, but he was determined to take it well for his master.

Sasuke woke early and sat in his room waiting for the sunset, dreading it. Finally he stood up and put the things in his jacket going to Naruto's room. He opened the door "Come" he said putting his hand out to lead him as he took them down the stairs to a floor below the first.

Naruto obediently followed his master down the stairs, clutching quietly to the hand. He was worried, of course, but he knew there was nothing he could do. He'd gotten dressed into some clothing he'd found in the dresser, hoping it was okay. He wasn't really in the mood to walk around naked. Especially not if he was headed for some torture anyways. He was quiet for once, anxious.

Sasuke took him into a cell closing and locking the door. He pulled Naruto's shirt off and had him sit on his knees getting the cuffs from his jacket, one for each hand, as they connected the small loops in the floor to hold him down. He leaned in and pulled Naruto's head to his own and kissed him. Then he stood. He walked so he was behind him and took a deep breath.

As soon as they walked into the cell, Naruto knew he was in for pain. His entire body tensed slightly as he knelt, chest and back bore to his master. He grimaced slightly as his hands were cuffed, pulling uncomfortably on his injured chest. He tried to keep the kiss as long as possible, just to have some to hold onto as he was hurt.

"There are rules you need to know. One is that you cannot resist any punishment given whether it is given for a reason or not. Another part of that is when in front of vampires of higher status you are not to yell out at all or move from your spot. Every time you yell it adds on 2 more hits." He pulled the whip from his jacket and brought it down on the boys back only enough to sting.

Naruto listened to the other speak, the rules. Nothing too hard to follow, he could handle the punishment idea, though it further concreted the fact that he would be hurt at the council. He bit his lip lightly as his master's whip came down, but he relaxed a little, realizing it wasn't terribly painful, at least not that time.

Sasuke continued holding the whip. "Punishments decide on how bad the disobedience was. If you merely do not carry out an order you will only receive 3 hits. If you yell at you Master it will raise to 5 or 7. If you ever try and hit your Master, attack, or even run from your Master it is an automatic 10 plus anything else your Master sees fit." Sasuke brought the whip down again at a different angle only harder.

Naruto merely nodded, quickly tensing his body again in anticipation of another blow. His eyes closed when the whip hit where some of the old wounds were, he found it to be much, much worse when that happened, the pain amplified by the still-raw nerves in his back. He bit down lightly on his lip for a second and controlled any desire to express how he felt, knowing it was a time to learn how to control it. He'd had worse, and he'd stayed silent through worse.

Sasuke watched as he held back and smiled a bit to himself. "When we're at the council you will not speak unless spoken to. You must kneel in front of them and stay by me at all times unless I instruct you otherwise." Sasuke brought the whip down two more times drawing blood from the boy's back. He bit back his emotions to continue. "When I come in the room with another you are to come up immediately and kneel. You don't need to unless I am with another so try and act as if you do it normally. Affection isn't highly allowed in the council's house. We cannot walk around like normal and I will not be like you see me. You need to understand that the Council does not approve of many of the ways I handle mortals I own so you must follow these rules carefully." Sasuke hit his back again harder as the drops of blood slowly seeped out. He swallowed hard as it pained him to see Naruto like this and to see that he was doing it himself. He used to love to watch this but not now.

The thin teen's muscles were quivering under the whip, particularly when blood began to trickle down his slender back. It felt hot against his chilled skin, but he didn't respond much. He listened more to the instructions, knowing he'd have to pay lots of attention to his master's footsteps to know that he was approaching, much less whether or not he was with someone. It was going to be a real test, and he had no doubt that before it was over, he would be whipped a few times at least. He didn't mind though, there was nothing he could do.

Sasuke went over slowly and brought the whip down twice more. "You won't leave the room unless you are to come with me. It will not be safe for you or any other human. We will be in the same room and whether it is day or light it will not matter over there. It is always dark and the sun is concealed away during the day. They have candles that stay lit. My Master will be there and he will probably want to speak with both you and me. Show no sign of affection around him. He can easily be angered and watching me kiss on another male will not please him one bit." Sasuke gave a small smile at the thought of his Master mad that his slave was loving on another. He knelt in front of Naruto and lifted his head.

Naruto bit his lip at the last two strikes, his eyes stayed closed for the time being, nodding slightly. The darkness would be no problem because everything was dark for him. Always. His eyes opened when his head was lifted, uselessly meeting with his master's. There was very obvious pain in them, but it was well concealed on his face and in his body. He'd had the pleasure of never showing pain to his previous master, who was too stupid to read his eyes.

Sasuke gritted his teeth looking at the boy's eyes but uncuffed his hands pulling him up. "We leave next sunset. It should take us about half an hour to reach it." He started to lead Naruto back up the stairs and back to the room.

Unsure if his master wanted to him to be a good boy and go ahead and follow the rules or revert to his normal self. He decided to be a good boy, he needed the practice while he could get it. He stayed silent as he walked after his master, gradually pushing the pain out of his mind, and soon he nearly forgot about the blood running down, staining his pants.

When they reached the room Sasuke continued to the bed and laid Naruto down so his knees were on the floor and the top of his body was on the bed. He pinned his hands above his head and came down, slowly, letting his tongue trace over the cuts on his back as he savored the blood and closed them gradually.

Naruto grimaced, his sore ribs pressed into the bed, but he bit back a whine of pain. His eyes closed again, though he could feel the skin bonding again, and it made him smile just a bit. It wasn't pleasant, but at least his master was taking care of the wounds as soon as they happened. His hands were clenched in balls beneath the other's grip, his teeth pressing into his lip as before.

Sasuke finished the cuts and came up more. He put his head beside his pet's and smiled as he just barely let their lips brush. "While your here I want to hear you. I want to hear you whine and grunt and moan. Don't hold back until we reach the castle."

Naruto shifted slightly, "As you wish, Master," he whispered softly, wishing there were more lips against his own, but he wasn't quite that lucky. "I'm assuming that that's going to be mild whipping in comparison to whatever I may receive tomorrow?" he asked softly, shifting a little under the other male. "And... how long are we going to be there for?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I'll make sure of it that you don't. We will be staying for maybe a week. I'm not sure, for it all depends on how long it takes for the Council to approve." Sasuke let his tongue brush lightly over the boy's lips as he let him adjust then laid so that he couldn't move. "This will be our last night before we leave" he whispered close to the other mouth so he could almost feel his lips moving.

Naruto hesitated, "Make sure of it that I don't what? Get punished? Master, I'll get punished; unfortunately, there's little way around it for me. I don't mean to contradict... What happens if the Council does not approve?" he asked softly, smiling slightly at the tongue against his lips. He liked the other being so close to him, and it took all of his self control to not peck his lips.

Sasuke gave a small laugh. "You won't be punished right away. Least not that I know of. Far as they know you've done nothing wrong." Sasuke thought on the second question. "If they don't approve then our time together will be limited."

"Once I'm there, I'm sure I'm going to make a mistake." Naruto sighed, "I always do. Limited... how limited?" He wanted to know how well behaved he really had to be and what would happen if he messed up too much. "Mm, Master, what are we going to do on our last night together?"

Sasuke sat up a little. "No more questions. You've asked enough for right now." he said running one hand up the boy's side lightly to give him goose bumps. He leaned down kissing the back of his neck. He didn't answer anymore as his hands wandered lightly brushing his skin.

Naruto fell quiet for his master, shivering slightly at the hand, smiling. It felt good for his master to be close to him like he was. His eyes closed and he leaned into the hands and the lips. His hands gently gripped at the covers, the slender boy shivered again, though not from the tickling of the touches, but the cold skin of his master.

Sasuke leaned down just barely placing his lips close enough to touch his pet's. He opened his mouth keeping his lips far enough to brush instead of giving him a full kiss. He undid Naruto's pants and put one hand down slowly.

Naruto whimpered softly as the kiss was kept from him, wanting so badly to close the tiny gap. He groaned as the hand went down, hoping it would be on his cock or inside his ass for a few moments. The pleasure would be nice after the pain.

Sasuke grinned as he herd the groan and lightly grasped his pet's cock. He felt its hardness and grinned big against his cheek. Lightly he rubbed at it softly. "Your enjoying no? How much do you want it?"

Naruto moaned softly, "Want you inside me so badly, Master, you can feel how much I'm aching for you..." he whispered, "Please fuck me," he begged softly, thrusting himself into the other's hand almost desperately. His eyes were closed tightly for the moment, teeth pressing into his lip when he wasn't talking.

Sasuke pulled his hand back enjoying the others attempts. "Not so easy" he said licking his shoulder. "Do you really want me or do you just want to release?"

Naruto twisted, whining softly, "Master, I need you..." he whispered, "I want you inside me, even if I don't get to release..." he murmured. It was true, and he knew it was a bad thing to say, because he knew that he wasn't going to get a release if he wasn't careful.

Sasuke grinned pulling his pants down. "Then show me" he pulled the boys boxers down with his pants. He rubbed at the tip watching him. Then he let his own erection rub against him slightly.

Naruto grinned, turning beneath his master, shifting to rub himself against the other's cock. "How would you like me to show you, master?" he asked softly, "Want me to fuck myself on my fingers or something, Sir?" he asked softly.

Sasuke push his hips back down and held him there. "Hmmm, amusing but not now. Let's see how well you can control yourself." He grinned and kissed the back of his neck letting his breath run down his shoulders.

Naruto winced a little at the other male's words, "I don't like controlling myself," he murmured, blushing a little, though he knew he would obey all the same. He shivered, "Mm, Master, I like having you so close..."

"Hmm maybe you don't like to but right now you have to. The more you can control yourself the more you'll get." Sasuke kissed up his neck to his cheek making them lighter as he kissed the beginning crease of his lips. "And I enjoy being so close"

Naruto sighed softly, whining faintly but nodding a bit. "What sort of control do you want, Master? No sounds or just no release...?"

"No release, I want to hear you. And don't move, don't try and push back to me, don't kiss back. Control yourself as to what you want." Sasuke released his hips and put one hand back down to the excited cock and brushed at it lightly.

Naruto nodded obediently, biting his lip and clutching at the bed quietly, ready to be 'tortured'. His eyes closed as he waited, groaning softly at the faintest of touches- the knowledge that he was hard as rock and couldn't have release was agonizing.

Sasuke grinned and continued to rub at his pet's cock. He kissed his lips lightly again letting one hand slowly rub up and down his side. He pushed his hips closer and rubbed at him softly.

Naruto moaned softly, doing his best not to react physically, only verbally. "Fuck, Master, I need you so much..." he pleaded, closing his eyes and tensing his body so he wouldn't do something stupid.

"No, you want me. You do not need me." Sasuke smiled in satisfaction as he rubbed a bit harder. He moaned pushing his body to Naruto's a bit more watching him as he kissed at his cheek moaning in his ear.

"I want and need you, Master," Naruto whispered in response to the correction, panting happily. "Please, Master..." he pleaded softly, trembling beneath the other's body. It was so tempting to figure out how to get his master to take him.

Sasuke grinned with his lips against his cheeks. He started to rub harder at his pet's arousal. "Do you want to release?" he pulled back slowly pushing back against him. "Your so hard." he whispered teasing him. "How are you holding back?"

He moaned, closing his eyes, trembling. "I... I've had to do it before, Master... with much worse threats," he whispered, "God, don't torture me for too long, Master," he grinned, biting his lip.

"Hmmm" Sasuke pulled back as he watch his pet grin. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He pushed forward slowly letting himself enter the boy but only part way. "Torture? I'm merely teasing you, something wrong with me wanting to see my pet beg?" Sasuke said with sarcasm as he grinned.

Naruto moaned softly, "Enjoying myself? No, proud of myself, yes..." he whispered, whimpering when the other pushed in him, but only a little. He clutched _hard_ at the sheets, trying not to push back to force his master inside him. "Mm, it's a good torture, but it's torture, Master..." he mumbled. "I don't like having to wait... it feels so good."

Sasuke continued to smile as he used his free hand to hold Naruto's hips down. "Control" he whispered as he pumped at his arousal and slowly pushed in stopping half way to pull back.

Naruto whimpered, "Y-yes master," He responded, shivering under the other. It was hard, and he was beginning to waver in his control, "Please, Master, I want release..." He pleaded.

"Good" Sasuke let go of his pet's cock and grabbed his hips pushing himself in fully but slowly and rocked into him with a slow rhythm. "Hmmm, I think your previous Master was right. You are tight." he grinned as he continued and moaned making him listen.

Naruto whimpered as the other pushed completely into him. The rhythm left the boy panting softly, "P-please, Master, let me cum, let me cover my bed with my cum... " He groaned softly, "Let... let my muscles clench around your cock, milking you..."

Sasuke continued not changing his position or rhythm. "Not yet. Hold it." He leaned in and kissed his lips lightly. "Beg, tell me how much you want me, how much you want to cum. Please me and I may reward you."

Naruto moaned softly, eagerly. "I want to release, Master, please let me..." He begged, unable to return the kiss like he wanted. "It hurts, I need it so bad..." he was shivering slightly, cold in his master's arms and he wanted nothing more than to release and feel his master do the same.

Sasuke smiled and continued to rock into him but harder. "Mmmm, hold it." he said again and put his hand down brushing his cock feeling it ready but wouldn't allow it yet.

Naruto whimpered, "Master, please, I can't hold it much longer," he whimpered, squirming slightly at the hand. He was throbbing in pain, eyes closing. "Please..." he pleaded.

Sasuke moaned and continued for a few more minutes until he finally released and felt his cum flow into Naruto. "Yell" he said "A little longer and you can release" He pushed in harder and held it as he squeezed at Naruto's swell.

Naruto obeyed, crying out in delight as he felt his master release inside him. He was trembling, almost tearing up at the desire to release. His eyes flickered, panting in delight, fingers gripping tightly at the sheets in an effort to control himself.

Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto deeply. "Release" he said as he put his hand over one of Naruto's and pumped quickly at his cock with the other.

It only took one stroke, and the teen blew his load, screaming into his lover's lips, trembling weakly. He could barely move after that. Waiting made it even more amazing. "Good god..." he whispered, "Master..."

Sasuke continued to pump at him until he was sure he was done. "You see. I'm not doing this to JUST see you tortured." he grinned and kissed him again. "You want to say something?"

Naruto panted wearily, unable to move beneath his master. He was beyond exhausted from his explosive orgasm. He just wanted to be close to the older man, and he managed to stammer out "T-thank you, Master..." He fell quiet, just relaxing under the larger male for a moment before asking, "Are you going to feed from me?" The young slave had to admit, he was looking forward to sleeping with his master while they were at the council. He was always being left.

"Yes, but later. You won't know when I do." Sasuke sat up and picked him up onto the bed and laid down with him under the covers. He pulled him close and felt his heart beating fast. He rubbed his back and kissed his head. "Rest, we leave at nightfall."

Naruto nodded a little, hugging close to his master as he was lifted, only then remembering the pain in his chest from the sore ribs. He hugged close to his master, shifting so their bodies were pressed close together. "Are you going to leave me tonight?" he asked softly.

"I have to, you know that." he stroked Naruto's hair. He felt like sleeping right there but kept himself from doing so. He yawned scooting down a bit feeling Naruto's warmth.

"Why do you have to, Master?" he asked softly, nuzzling closer to his master. He was weary but he wanted to stay awake to feel his comfortable, cool body. He knew he'd have to wake before dark so he could take a shower and be prepared for the night ahead of him, the constant awareness that he'd need so he could go as long as he could without the pain that would disturb his master.

"The sun" Sasuke answered in a whisper. "Now sleep. The sooner you sleep the sooner you can wake and await my kiss." he said

Naruto sighed, closing his eyes. He only obeyed because it was a command. He whispered, "As you wish, Master..." He curled, shivering sleepily. He was exhausted and he quickly fell into a deep, heavy sleep. He kept in mind the need to wake before sun, and he knew his mind and body would wake him.

Sasuke continued to stroke his hair then finally after two hours he leaned in and bit into the boy's neck and slowly drank as he made sure he would have enough left to get up an get ready. After he finished he got up and got in the shower then went up to his room.

Naruto stirred a little, moaning as his master drank from him, but he soon fell into a deeper sleep, not noticing as his master got up.

**Took longer then I thought but here it is!**

**Also, I've noticed ppl are saying that some of the chaps have me referring to Sasu as 'Drake'. I'm sorry, this started out to be an RP so I got the names confused. PLEASE if you know which chap and where the name is let me know so I can edit the chap. Thank You and enjoy! **


	8. The Heartbeat

**Chapter 8**

Naruto didn't wake up until an hour before dark, like he'd told himself he would. Once up, he made his way to the shower, taking a long, hot one since he wasn't sure if he'd take another one for a while. He felt dizzy and knew he'd lost blood at some point.

Sasuke finally woke up and stretched. He sat there for a moment before mumbling to himself. He got up and changed wearing a long black jacket like he did the first day he got Naruto. He went down stairs looking for him then finally saw him and smiled as he went over and kissed him as promised. "Time to leave" he said.

When they reached the cold night air Sasuke took a deep breath then picked Naruto up. "Just relax" he said as he started to run through the trees. He moved swiftly and for mortal eyes it was nothing but a blur.

Naruto shivered as soon as they hit the cool air, and it didn't help, being pressed against his master's cold body. He could tell they'd picked up speed because of the air flowing around him, and by the time they slowed, he was shivering almost violently. It was freezing and he wasn't completely prepared for that temperature.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto and held him closer as he continued. There was one more hill between them and the council. He closed his eyes speaking a few words as they passed through the trees. A barrier was put around them so it blocked out the wind and fell as they reached the door. He panted and looked at Naruto smiling as he kissed his forehead. "Stay close" he whispered putting him down holding him close and knocked on the door.

Naruto relaxed a little as the cool air stopped. He nuzzled closer to his master, staying close to him. However, he was set down after a moment. "Yes, Master," he responded softly, terrified but trying not to show it. He stood just behind and to the side of his master, listening intently for the familiar footsteps so he could follow.

A female Vampire name Sakura answered the door and smiled hugging Sasuke as she kissed his cheek. 

"Finally!" she said backing up and letting him in. 

Sasuke smiled to her and passed going downstairs and to a big set of doors. He knocked on them three times and herd and answer that allowed him in.

Naruto tensed a little when someone approached his lover, listening curiously to what went on, but keeping his head down in a manner of submission. He walked quickly when he was pulled along, keeping up with his master as best he could. He was only trusting that his master wouldn't accidentally have him run into something.

Sasuke opened one of the doors pulling Naruto in with him as he came into a large, empty room that had a long table at the end where 10 Vampires sat. Only two were females, the rest men. 

"Sasuke, we've been waiting for you." 

Sasuke went forward to the middle and kneeled down holding onto Naruto to take him down with him. 

"I'm sorry my Lord, I woke up a bit late." 

"It's fine, is this the boy?" 

"Yes Sir, if I may ask, has Master Kakashi arrived yet?" asked as he stood up. 

"No, he said he had some delays and will be here by tomorrow midnight." 

Naruto could smell the difference in the vampires, tell they weren't like him. He knelt with his master, hoping the older man wouldn't get in trouble for pulling him at the moment. He heard the other stand, and had no idea if he was to follow suit, so he took the safer road- he stayed kneeling quietly.

Sasuke tapped Naruto's shoulder letting him know he could stand. Gaara was one that sat at the council table and looked from Naruto to Sasuke. 

"So did you wait or just forget my advice?" 

Sasuke gave a small laugh. "Waited" 

The Vampire in the middle stood up. "Sasuke, I'd like to remind you the rules of the

council's house. Please abide them while your here or I'll have Kakashi deal with you." 

"Yes Lord Yomdaine" 

"Good, now, you know where your room is while your here. We'll continue with your proposal in private" He said motioning at Naruto. 

"Yes Sir" Sasuke bowed and turned taking Naruto out and headed down a darker hall.

Naruto obediently rose, biting his lip lightly, face remaining aimed at the floor as someone addressed his master. Apparently he'd done something wrong, and it made him a little angry with himself- he'd have to have his master remind him of the rules when it came to standing and kneeling. When he heard his master get dismissed, he followed him out, remaining quiet for the time being, hoping he hadn't gotten Sasuke in too much trouble.

Sasuke reached a room and ran his figure along the seal. It opened slowly and he went in closing the door. He smiled and pulled Naruto close giving him a kiss. "You alright?"

Naruto relaxed when he was pulled against his master's cool body. He returned the kiss quietly, before nodding, resting his head against the other's warm body. "Of course, Master. A little cold... I didn't get you into trouble, did I?"

"No, now stop thinking about that or I _will_ punish you." Sasuke smiled with a small laugh and hugged Naruto then sat on the bed tired.

Naruto rested against his master for a few minutes, yawning softly. "Can you remind me of the rules, Master?" he asked quietly, "I don't want to make any more mistakes..." He shifted in the other's arms, moving to kiss him lightly.

Sasuke smiled and kissed him back. He shifted and pulled his shirt off to be more comfortable. He leaned down and kissed Naruto's neck a few times then his shoulder. "Don't yell out if punished, kneel before the higher rank and stand when I do. Don't speak unless spoken to and follow orders unless I say otherwise." Sasuke said going over the basics. He lifted Naruto's shirt kissing his chest.

Naruto smiled slightly, closing his eyes and moaning faintly as the other kissed at him. "Mm, that's what I needed. Rise when you do." He murmured, "And I'm assuming everyone is higher rank?" he questioned. He shifted, making it easier for his master to kiss his chest. "Mm, don't stop, lovely..."

"Yes, but mainly only do it towards the Council" Sasuke continued to kiss him and moved so he was laying over him. He pulled Naruto's shirt off and kissed his collar bone.

Naruto nodded a bit, groaning softly as he laid back obediently, his hands moving to grasp at the sheets so he'd keep his hands off for the moment. "How loud am I allowed to be?" He asked curiously as he felt his master kiss him. He hoped it would lead into more exciting activities.

Sasuke came up and put the shirt to his mouth grinning. "As loud as you want as long as you bite on this to muffle it. Don't want them knowing now do we" Sasuke smiled and tugged Naruto's pants down along with his own as he continued his kisses.

Naruto grinned, biting into the shirt already. He loved being touched by his master, it made him horny, as was showing by the boy's growing erection. He wanted nothing more than to be screwed roughly by his master, the slender boy whining softly.

Sasuke pulled at Naruto's boxers unable to wait it out like he did the night before. He pulled his own down and kissed back up to the boy's ear lifting his legs up. "Ready?" he asked with little warning as he pushed himself forward into him gritting his own teeth to hold back.

Naruto nodded happily, easily spreading his body for his master. He gasped in pleasure as the other thrust into him. He closed his eyes, "M-master," he groaned into the shirt, wiggling a bit in an effort to make his master move harder and harder inside him. Already, he was aching with need. It didn't take much for him to be pleased by his master.

Sasuke pushed harder groaning letting Naruto move around. "Release as much as you want" he said already letting go and releasing inside him as he continued faster.

Naruto doubted he'd ever released so quickly in his life, and that thought was fleeting as he screamed into the gag, releasing happily when his master found his prostate and released. He closed his eyes, panting with exhaustion as he let his master continue. He squirmed just enough to make it so his lover hit his prostate with nearly every thrust, and after a moment of rest, he began to grow hard once more.

Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's cheek before rocking into him faster. He looked down at his already regrowing erection and grinned as he shifted again. He continued panting as he groaned in pleasure and listened to the other's muffled sounds.

The slender teen arched slightly, groaning happily as his master continued to thrust into him. His body was quickly tiring though, and it showed as his sounds lost their volume, the teen relaxing just a bit because staying tensed was simply too much effort. One hand moved from the sheets to rest instead on whatever it was that he could reach of his master, simply wanting to be close.

Sasuke watched him start to tire and kissed him again as he finished slowly and laid down on him then rolled over a bit so he was on his side and pulled Naruto in close. He pulled the blanket up and smiled with his forehead against the boy's.

Naruto smiled at his master, panting still as he snuggled close to him, eyes closing. He quickly fell asleep like that, not particularly caring if his master wanted him to or not. He was simply too tired for it.

Sasuke still held him and slept. He was exhausted and couldn't help it.

--------X------------X-------------X------------

It was midday when Sasuke woke but yawned looking at Naruto. He closed his eyes and just laid there letting another hour pass.

Naruto slept heavily, completely exhausted by their activities. He woke quite some time after his master, nearly two hours, eyes fluttering slowly before he nuzzled back into his lover's warmth. "Master?" He asked softly, biting his lip.

Sasuke looked down opening his eyes. "Yes?" He stroked Naruto's hair back and kissed his forehead.

"Mm, you're awake?" Naruto asked softly, tilting his head. "I thought you slept during the day time?" He could tell it was day, because his clock wasn't completely off yet. "Mm.." He found himself nestling deeper into his lover's arms, relishing their time together.

Sasuke smiled. "Yes, but I slept all night, and here you needn't be asleep during the day."  
Sasuke hugged him closer closing his eyes again. He continued to stroke his hair and listened to the rhythm of his heart.

The slender boy shifted, pressing his own ear against his master's chest, trying to listen for the man's heart. His eyes closed, "Why don't you need to be asleep here, Master?" he asked curiously before falling quiet, listening intently for the sound that was an instant calmer.

Sasuke watched him trying to hear for his heart. "I have no beat. Not now. I haven't fed in a while for you to hear it. Here there is no need to sleep because it is always dark enough during the day to stay active." Sasuke sat up stretching. "Come, let's go eat."

Naruto whined, "I want to hear it..." he murmured softly, before obediently sitting up with his master. "As you wish, Master," he whispered, wrapping the blanket around himself, shivering.

"You can hear it after I've fed enough" Sasuke smiled laughing and kissed his forehead as he got dressed in clean clothes and gave Naruto a fresh pair that would be warm.

Naruto smiled, "I can't wait to hear it..." he murmured, quickly dressing in the new clothing. He stretched quietly before licking his lips. "Is there a shower for me to take, Master?" he asked curiously, "Not for right now, but later..."

Sasuke put his arm around Naruto and started to walk through the halls.

"Yes, there will be time after we eat." He walked into a large-ish room that was filled with Vampires with humans at their sides. Some had vampire slaves but not as many. Sasuke walked over and sat next to Gaara. He reached out and filled a plate for Naruto then set it in front of him and pulled the boy onto his lap and kissed his neck. He knew this could easily anger the Council but they could do nothing. He grinned at Gaara as he rolled his eyes. 

Naruto was startled as he was dragged into the other's lap, shifting a bit to rest against the other male. He was surprised by the other's affection, he'd been under the impression that it wouldn't be allowed.

One of the Vampires, Shodaime, looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, next time you decide to violate our rules at least _try_ and hide the evidence. You two smell of each other from across the room." 

"Yes Sir" Sasuke answered as Gaara laughed. Sasuke merely smiled and bit at Naruto's ear. He grabbed a glass as soon as it was handed to him and drank it quickly taking another.

Naruto blushed, closing his eyes at the comment, moving to take a small bite of food, finding that he'd been famished, but at that point, he wasn't hungry. He glanced, biting his lip when he heard the other drinking. He was curious as to what he was drinking, but didn't ask.

Sasuke talked with Gaara for a while noticing Naruto not eating. After a few minutes he turned his head towards him.

"Are you alright?" He'd finished 4 glasses already and was about to go and feed from live prey.

Naruto blinked, glancing up when the question was addressed to him. He nodded in response, hardly noticing he really hadn't eaten anything.

"You can take the food with you to the room. I'll be by as soon as I'm finished. Come on" Sasuke stood up holding the boy close still and nodded goodbye to the others.

Naruto blinked, glancing up when the question was addressed to him. He nodded in response, hardly noticing he really hadn't eaten anything.

Naruto rose obediently, grabbing the food, though he doubted he'd eat much. He obediently moved after the other, glad to be in contact, though he worried for his master and his own behavior.

Sasuke left Naruto in the room and left. After about 15 minutes Sakura came in. "Sasuke?!" she said happily and looked around seeing he wasn't there. "Where's Sasuke?" she asked Naruto. "I've important news for him."

Naruto looked up, startled when the door opened. Almost immediately, he slid to the floor on his knees, unsure if it was the right thing, but hell, he was trying. "I think he went to feed, ma'am," He murmured softly, not looking up at the female, curious as to the news, but not asking for the moment. 

Sakura looked at him for a moment them giggled. "You can stand, no need. Just let him know Sir Kakashi has arrived and will be coming by soon to see him. He is speaking with the Council now." She turned and left.

Naruto rose obediently, nodding a bit, "Thank you, I will let my Master know," he murmured. He wasn't sure if that was really a good thing, but he supposed he'd find out soon enough. He sat back onto the bed, picking up a bite of food for himself, munching cheerfully.

Sasuke came in a while later and smiled at Naruto as he walked over and sat with him. His face was less pale and his body warmer. He pulled Naruto close putting his head to his chest. "Shhh, listen" he whispered kissing the top of the boy's head.

Naruto rested his head against the other's chest, smiling at what he heard. He listened silently for only a moment. "Master, the female came in and said that Sir Kakashi has arrived and will be coming soon to visit you..." he murmured, letting himself remember that before sinking into the other's arms, listening quietly to the beat.

Sasuke though of the information and nodded. "On time I guess" he said and looked at Naruto with a laugh. "It'll die within the next 30 minutes. Vampire's only have heartbeats when we've freshly fed on enough to fill our bodies." He looked up at the clock checking the time. "Master Kakashi will be here soon." he looked down at Naruto and lifted his head. "Remember the rules. You needn't kneel for him but just stay on the bed unless told otherwise." He leaned in and kissed him then smiled. "He won't do anything to you, I won't allow it." he added and let him rest against his chest again as he listened for footsteps.

Naruto smiled, "That's not very long, master... how do you stay alive if your heart doesn't beat all the time?" He asked curiously. At the move, he glanced up at the other, returning the kiss gently before resting his head happily against his lover's warm chest. He sighed softly, soon drifting off into a light sleep at the sound. It was comforting, even though it wouldn't last.

"It beats but not enough for you to hear. We are dead, we drink blood and it flows through our body slowly dying away. Which is why we need to feed at least every four nights." Sasuke looked up as he herd the door start to open and watched as a tall male stepped inside. The male had one dark red eye and white hair that went a bit past his shoulders. He wore a long black coat that concealed most of his features. His movements were soundless.

Naruto listened cheerfully at the other's words. "You can always feed from me, Master..." he murmured softly, drawing away when the other sound occurred.

**HA! Sorry it took so long. But from now on I'ma make a deal. If I get at LEAST 15 reviews on this chap then I'll continue. If I don't then I'll assume no one likes it Besides, the reviews keep me going! And having one person doing 5 reviews will not help. And KK, YES I'll continue typing, just won't post it til I get those reviews . SO HA:P**

**Sasuke: **Why does Kakashi have to be my Master?

**Naruto: **I wanta keep hearing his heart beat /

**Me: **Just calm down

**Sasuke: **He better not hurt Naruto! hugs Naru close

**Kakashi: **evil snicker

**Naruto **ish hugged, smiles hugging back

**Me: **Sasu, let Naru go! God

**Sasuke: **No, I'ma fuck him snickers

**Naruto: **YAY!

**Me: **Don't you dare! Let him go! You need my permission! Don't make me get Kakashi!

**Sasuke: **starts to pull Naru into next room

**Click**

**Sasuke: **What the hell?!

**Kakashi: **holds leash connected to Sasu Now let him go and get in my bed!

**Me: **Everyone freeze or you'll all die in the next Chap!

**All: **Freeze

**Me: **Now go review or I'll make em die!

**All: **PLEASE!


	9. Kunshin Kakashi

**Chapter 9**

"_Kunshin_(1) Kakashi" Sasuke said and moved Naruto over a bit as he stood going over quickly and kneeled before him.

"It's been a long time" He stood and quickly ushered kisses upon the Kakashi's face. The male was unfazed. He watched motionless looking over Naruto as his slave appealed in appropriate manner. After a minute Sasuke stepped back and Kakashi lifted his head looking him over.

"3 years is nearly a long time _mai __dorei_ (2)." Kakashi looked at Naruto and walked over lifting his face. "Is this him?" 

"Yes Kunshin" 

The male examined him for a minute. "He's blind, and hurt. Broken, for better words." 

"He's fine Kunshin, he pleases me well." 

"So I've herd" he answered looking at Sasuke. "What is your age?" he asked Naruto not letting his face go.

Naruto sat quietly on the bed, listening to the brief exchange. He didn't pull away from the cool hands that touched him, used to the inspections, though he started a bit when the other man simply stated his disability. He bit his lip lightly, letting the other look him over. When he was spoken to, he responded quickly.

"Seventeen, Sir," he responded, eyes aimed down in his almost constant submissive manner.

"Why so young mai dorei? You can wait a few years." Kakashi said turning to him with a grin. 

"I'm only trying to gain the permission for when I do decide to make the change." 

"Hmm and does he know?" 

"No Kunshin " 

"Right, anyways, I want you in my chamber before dawn. There are things we need to discuss and matters I must take to" 

"Yes Kunshin"

Naruto blinked, glancing over, having a question or two about what they were talking about. He wanted to curl up with his master again, and he found himself surprised to hear the other calling someone master as well. He shifted a bit, laying down slowly, to listen in on the conversation.

Kakashi sat down in a chair next to the bed and leaned back. "Well then, I guess we should catch up" He turned his gaze to Naruto. "Do you remember where mai little dorei picked you up from?" 

Sasuke gritted his teeth walking over to the bed. He sat down and pulled Naruto over to him and laid him down on his lap stroking his hair.

Naruto felt instantly more comfortable in his master's arms, but he was still hesitant to speak. "A slave auction, Sir," he responded, unable to really look up at the other male, instead, he concentrated on the cool arms close to him, his head resting back against the other.

Kakashi watched closely grinning. "Tell me, has he ever brought you to bed with him?" 

"You know that isn't possible Kunshin" 

"No, but you can easily go to his, and from what Yomdaine told me you have already here in the Council house." Kakashi gave Sasuke a small glare and Sasuke looked down at Naruto stroking his hair still. 

"But that doesn't matter. I was asking the boy not you, mai dorei. Though I'm sure it's been more than once." 

Sasuke muttered something without sound but Kakashi didn't stir. 

"Has he whipped you?"

Naruto didn't answer as the question was passed. At the second question, he frowned faintly, "Yes, Sir." At least that wasn't a lie. It hadn't been terribly painful, but it had been a whipping.

Kakashi smiled in amusement. "How many times? Once a night? A couple times a day?"

Sasuke bit back from speaking.

Naruto tilted his head, "Whipped me? Only once..." He responded softly, doubting that was what the other meant, but he wasn't going to make it easy for the other. He wouldn't be disobedient, but not nice.

Kakashi looked surprised. 

"It was for the test Kunshin. I was telling him the basic rules and had to whip him to do so." Sasuke said. "I've never had a reason to harm him Kunshin." 

"Oh bullshit mai dorei, you don't need a reason. You're just like me only weaker. You live for that. Has he at least bit you?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"Kunshin, you know the answer. Why must you ask questions having nothing to do with anything you don't already know?" 

"Hold your tongue mai dorei, I've been asking him not you. Another out of term word and I'll start counting towards our morning ordeal."

"_Gomen_(3), Master." Sasuke pulled Naruto closer tightening his grip on him. "I am only protecting him."

"From whom? Your own Master? If I wish to harm him you have no say in it. If you try to object I can easily send to the floor in silence. Your words will only make you be punished instead of letting me get information from your slave."

"He isn't my slave Kunshin, he is my Pet and it will remain that way."

Kakashi sighed with a slight laugh. "Does he know the difference between pet and slave? Do you, mai dorei? Because he is no pet, he is not your little toy that you go around hugging. You bought him, at a SLAVE auction. Not a pet auction."

"I do not treat him like you treated me Kunshin, he shows me respect and I care for him."

Sasuke's tone slowly increased as he tightened his grip more on the boy. 

Kakashi stood angry and walked over to the two as Sasuke looked up as if daring him to hit either one of them.

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's arm giving it a small squeeze and leaning over. "Prepare yourself" he whispered and turned to leave letting go of Sasuke's shoulder with a tight grip making him bite back grunting at the sudden but slight pain.

Naruto fell quiet when he heard the others speaking, listening to the threats, confused. He hugged close to his master, shuddering a little bit; he didn't like the sounds of what was going on. He was startled by the man stating that he was cared for. It made him smile just a little.

Sasuke waited until Kakashi had left and turned down the hall before pulling Naruto up embracing him in a hug. He kissed him various times holding him close. "I'm sorry you had to go through this. I want us to leave soon but I do not have that control."

Naruto tilted his head, "Go through what? So far it hasn't been bad..." he shrugged a bit, biting his lip and resting quietly against the other. "What's done is done, Master, I'll take whatever I need to... You shouldn't worry so much about me."

"No, you won't take a thing. I will not allow it." Sasuke kissed him again and pulled Naruto's legs up pulling him closer. "We have an hour or two before I must leave. Is there anything you want to do or talk about until then?"

"Master, just let them do what they need..." he whispered, sighing softly, closing his eyes. "I can take it, I promise..." He snuggled closer. "What's the difference between a pet and a slave? Am I to lie, next time? Or be honest?" he bit his lip, curious.

"I don't care if you can or can't Naruto, I don't want you to be hurt by them. Try not to give out too much without lying." Sasuke closed his eyes. "A slave is like what I am to Master Kakashi. I must obey him, side with him, protect him. I must serve him and I'm not allowed to object to anything he says. He doesn't hesitate to punish his slaves. A Pet is a bit different. You are my pet, not my slave. I will not punish you unless absolutely necessary. I want to please you as well as you please me. I care for you and will protect you. You are mine and no one else's." Sasuke stopped and opened his eyes thinking for a moment. "The reason we're here, is because of you. I have made a proposal to the Council early so when the time comes I can. I've been turned down once and I don't want it to happen. If they object you can easily be taken by Master Kakashi or the Council. I want to make you permanently mine. I want to be able to change you if needed or when I see fit." Sasuke lifted Naruto's head and kissed his lips. "I want to be able to have you stay with me forever, but the only way would to make you a Vampire with me. I've asked the Council for permission, and so far it's going fine. But Master Kakashi must approve before they can say yes. I am not saying I will change you suddenly but that later I wish to."

Naruto nodded a bit, closing his eyes and listening sleepily as his master spoke. He smiled, liking the idea of being a pet, at least in comparison to being a slave. "Y-you want to turn me into a vampire?" He tensed up a little. "I... I don't think I could manage to... to kill..." he whispered, biting his lip. "What... if I don't want to be a vampire?"

Sasuke knew he would say that. Most didn't want to change. "I know. If I did you would eventually get used to it. But I will not until you are ready. Besides, I'm only trying to get the approval so I may when I want to."

Naruto shook his head, "Master, you say that I'm your pet, that you care for me... but you have already made the decision that I'm going to be changed, whether I want to or not... You say that you're going to wait til I'm ready, but what if I'm never ready? Doesn't how I feel have something to do with whether or not _I_ permanently live with being a killer...?"

Sasuke swallowed hard still holding him. "I know how you feel. But please at least _try_ to consider it for later. I'm not trying to make decisions without you. I only want to know that I am allowed for later." Sasuke paused pushing back tears. "Your human and you will die sooner or later. I don't want to face that, I love you. But, this would be the only way of keeping you." Sasuke put his head down on Naruto's holding him tighter. "Just forget about it, when the time comes you can think on it, but not now. Please"

Naruto frowned, sighing and closing his eyes. "Master, that's how it's supposed to be. People are supposed to die. We're not meant to stay here forever..." he murmured quietly, shaking his head. "I don't know why you would love me, especially not right after you've met me... I'll have to think about it at some point, and right now, I'd rather die eventually..."

Sasuke clenched his teeth not replying. He couldn't. He just sat there refusing to let him go. Finally he took a deep breath and pulled him away. "You should rest. I might be back later but I'm not sure. Don't wait for me." Sasuke leaned over giving him a small kiss but it pained him to do so. He turned and walked out of the room closing the door. He had an hour before he must go to Kakashi so walked to go outside for fresh air.

Naruto knew he'd angered the other, but he was resolute in that decision for the moment. He nodded a bit, shifting to lie down obediently. He yawned quietly, wrapping his arms about his thin waist as he let himself drift off slowly, sad that the other left him, but... he couldn't deal with the idea of being a murderer to survive.

_**Kunshin**_ – Japanese, means: Master

_**Mai Dorei**_ – Japanese, means: my slave

_**Gomen **_– Japanese, means: sorry

**Alright! So, this may be short but oh well. OK, in the last chap I was just messing with you guys. You don't HAVE to review. Lol, I was gonna post whether you did or not. Anyways, thanks for the encouragement and hope you enjoy. Chap 10 is GOOD! I know EXACTLY what happens just gotta type it XD. **


	10. Shit

**Chapter 10**

Sasuke came back inside after spending some time in the dark. He went straight for Kakashi's chamber, knowing exactly where his room was. When he got there Kakashi was gone so he sat on his knees in front of the bed and waited. When he herd the door open he swallowed hearing the familiar footsteps approach him.  
"Your shirt"  
Sasuke pulled his shirt of as the other directed. He leaned over putting his hands to the floor and closed his eyes.

-------X--------X-----------X-----------X---------

Naruto slept on and off, missing his lover's body, but he eventually drifted back into a heavy sleep, shivering slightly, even with the blankets. He was waiting for the sound of his master's entrance. He'd thought about what he'd said and he wasn't sure how he felt still.

Sasuke walked stiffly to the room. Blood stained the shirt from his left shoulder. He started for the room but stopped feeling a knot in his stomach and instead went to shower. His wounds would heal over the day as he slept and he would, as always, hide it ever happened.

Sasuke finally came into the room too tired to stay up and looked at Naruto. He sighed and got into the bed laying down not facing him. He closed his eyes, tired, but couldn't sleep right.

His entrance woke the teen and he crawled over quietly, leaning over his master to whisper, "I'll think about it..." Before pulling away to curl back up, longing to be held, but resigned to the fact that he wouldn't be able to.

Sasuke didn't answer and held back grunting at the pain as Naruto leaned over him. He desperately wanted to hold him but held back. He didn't move and slowly fell asleep aching.

Naruto sighed, about to fall asleep when he caught the scent of blood. He sat up, knowing he wasn't bleeding for once. He crawled back towards his master, sniffing. As he got closer, he smelled the other's blood rather strongly. It concerned him and he spent the next few hours up, worrying.

Sasuke finally woke up a few hours after the next sunset. He looked over at his shirt seeing the remaining blood had stained into the fabric. He sighed and sat up feeling better and looked over at Naruto.

Naruto glanced over at the other getting up. "Master..." he whispered, "are you okay? It smelled like you were bleeding..." He couldn't help being worried. He'd been under the impression that vampires couldn't be hurt.

"I'm fine, nothings wrong." Sasuke couldn't help it anymore. He pulled Naruto to him hugging him. "We might be able to leave tomorrow" He said then let him go kissing his forehead.

Naruto relaxed, melting into his master's arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you, Master... I... I just think if you're not going to treat me as a slave, you should let me have some say in what happens with my life..." He moved back to snuggle closer to the other. "Tomorrow? Really?"

"Yes, maybe. Why? You don't want to leave?" Sasuke smiled and kissed him. "I know, it's just hard. You don't notice it but I do. I've been alive for along time and your life just seems so short and goes by too fast for me. I'm just not ready to let go."

"No, I do...I was just expecting it to be longer. Did your master hurt you?" he asked softly, moving forward to snuggle closer to the other male. "You don't have to worry about that for a long time, Master... I'm still very young."

Sasuke smiled. "Yes, but waiting until your fifty isn't the best idea." Sasuke gave a small laughed. He rubbed Naruto's back as he got closer.

He made a face. "Fifty? Ew... that's old..." he muttered, shaking his head. "I wouldn't mind turning younger if I decide to turn..." he whispered softly.

Sasuke laughed. "Well, we'll deal with that later. Are you hungry?" Sasuke stood up and pulled his shirt off. He put it aside and glanced at his healed scar and sighed pulling on a clean shirt, free of blood.

Naruto moved closer to the other male, whining when he got off the bed. "Mm, yes, but not for food, Master..." he murmured, smirking slightly at the older male. Oh, he wanted something, but it had very little to do with eating, and everything to do with the soft bed they shared.

Sasuke laughed and leaned over kissing Naruto. He pushed his tongue in and smiled.

"You'll have to wait until we go back home." he whispered pulling away. 

Naruto happily returned the kiss, sucking briefly on the tongue. His hand slid up to tangle in his lover's hair. He whined when the other informed him they wouldn't be playing.

"Then I hope we go home soon..."

Sasuke smiled pulling Naruto's hand down. "One more night." He turned and went to the door. "Will you be joining me or wait til I get back? I'm going to hunt so it's your choice."

Naruto whined, "Finneee... I don't want to wait though," he muttered. He glanced up, "I... I'd rather wait, Master. I don't particularly care to hear someone get killed."

"Up to you." Sasuke left closing the door and leaving the house. Kakashi watched him go and smiled and headed toward the room quietly.

Naruto curled back up on the bed, vaguely wishing he'd gone with his master, simply because he disliked being alone, but he soon managed to fall asleep again, hugging himself as a poor replacement for the missing arms about him.

Kakashi came into the room looking at the boy then went over. He lifted his shirt and looked over his back ignoring the movements from him.

Naruto stirred when he felt his shirt get moved, but he was rather tired and didn't wake completely. He groaned, nestling his head in the pillow.

Kakashi turned Naruto's head over scanning his face tilting his head a bit. He said nothing and let the boy go then sat down in the chair.

The movement disturbed the boy enough to wake him and he stirred, glancing around, but hearing nothing, he settled back down, sleeping quietly after stealing a pillow to cuddle.

Sasuke came back after a while and went into the room not paying attention. He looked at Kakashi a bit confused why he was there. 

"Hello Kunshin" he whispered and went to him kissing him then sat on the bed putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Why have you come Kunshin?"

Kakashi didn't answer but watched as Sasuke started to rub the boy's back.

The older man's grip was rather firm and it was enough to wake him, particularly in conjunction with the speech. Pale eyes fluttered open and he smiled, instantly recognizing his lover. Naruto stretched out a little, before closing his eyes again, enjoying the backrub.

Sasuke continued to rub his back as he leaned down kissing his neck. He sat back up looking at his Master forcing his glare to the back of his mind.

"What do you want?!" he whispered a bit harshly.

"What's wrong with my coming by?"

"Shh! What did you do?!"

"Don't tell me to hush mai dorei, and I did nothing."

Sasuke gritted his teeth looking back at Naruto. "Have you herd from the council?" his voice still a whisper.

"Yes"

Sasuke waited, the silence too long.

"Well? What did they say?"

"That's for you to go figure out. Now, stop with the attitude."

"Gomen Kunshin. When can we leave?"

"Tomorrow night. Council wants you here another night. Besides the nights too late to leave now."

"Yes Kunshin. May I have a moment alone?"

"Sure, I'll take the boy." Kakashi stood up with a grin.

Sasuke looked at him with a slight glare as Kakashi kissed him. "I want you sleeping with me tonight."

Sasuke waited until he left and turned back to Naruto and smiled leaning down to kiss him again but only lightly.

Naruto listened silently to the bickering, eyes closing again. He enjoyed the touches, and he shifted a bit to let the other kiss him, quite enjoying the kisses. He didn't make any movement until he heard Kakashi leave, finding himself upset that his Master wouldn't be with him that night. "Master, I don't think he did anything." he murmured softly, sighing.

Sasuke smiled. "Good" he put his knees on either side of Naruto and put one hand on his cheek and leaned down kissing him. "I want you so bad" he whispered laying his body down a bit just to touch Naruto's.

Naruto leaned up enough to kiss the other back, hand moving to slide into the other's hair trying to keep the kiss deep for the moment. He whined when he drew back, "Then take me, Master," he murmured in response.

Sasuke leaned down kissing him again. "It's not that easy. You don't want me in trouble again do you?" Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip and slipped his tongue into the tavern of his wet mouth. He pulled back with a smile. "But, we can still please one another." Sasuke grinned with his lips brushing against the others. "You up for it?" He pushed himself against Naruto's body lightly.

He whined softly, "No, I don't want to get you in trouble, Master..." he responded before suckling briefly on the tongue. "Please each other how, Master?" he questioned, groaning softly as the other pushed against him.

"If you still want to you can finally taste me." Sasuke moved down and started to suck on the crook of his neck making sure to leave small red spot. "I won't be here tonight so this is the only time we have until we get home."

Naruto beamed at the suggestion, "Good. I want to taste you..." he whispered, groaning as his master suckled on his neck. "Gonna.. have to stay alone?" he whined, making a face. "Oh well... we should make this quick.."

"No need to be in too big of a rush." Sasuke moved over pulling Naruto so he was on top now. He continued to kiss at him as he undid his pants. "It's only for tonight. Besides you should get used to it. When we go back home your going back to sleeping alone."

He nodded a little at the other's words, relieved to hear it. "Mm, don't... don't suck my cock," he murmured, "Please... still not okay with it.." He trusted his master, but he still shied away from that idea. He whined at the other's words, "But.. Master.. I want to sleep with you.."

"Alright, if your not ready." Sasuke stopped and brought his hands back up. "You know you can't. I must sleep in my own room. You'll have to learn how to deal with being alone." Sasuke pushed Naruto down on him groaning slightly laying his head back. "I'll try and work it out. I might have an idea so you won't be alone." He pulled Naruto's head down into another kiss. His member grew hard quickly and he ached knowing he couldn't penetrate his pet.

Naruto whined, "Why can't I sleep in your room with you?" He questioned, a bit relieved when the other stopped. Instead he moved to slide his own hand down the other's body, intent on tasting his master, finally. He frowned, "I'd rather sleep alone than with someone other than you.." he whispered.

Sasuke smiled. "Good. I don't want you in bed with anyone else or I _will_ punish you." Sasuke felt a chill run through his body feeling Naruto's hand move down. "But when we get back I'll be leaving for a few days. I don't want you alone so I'll be bringing someone else to keep company." Sasuke said as he waiting, anxious, to feel Naruto around his erection.

Naruto whined lightly, "Why are you going to leave, Master?" he questioned, alarmed by the idea. "Who...? I don't like girls.." he murmured softly.

Sasuke laughed a bit. "So I've noticed. I don't know yet. We'll pick someone. I just have to go, I'll be gone for about three days."

Sasuke closed his eyes. He didn't have to leave. He just needed time off. He was getting out of control and had to look things over and seeing Naruto didn't help. It only made him even more out of control wanting to hold him and do with him as he pleased. Sasuke moved his hands down undoing his own pants and smiled. "I'm ready" he whispered pushing the subject aside.

Naruto tilted his head, "And what will I be allowed to do with said person?" he asked curiously before his attention was drawn back to his master's pants. He grinned, crawling down the other male's body, hand sliding to find and stroke his master lightly.

Sasuke had to force himself to stay still as he felt the warmth in his stomach grow quickly. "Whatever you like, but as I said. I don't want him doing anything to you in bed. Ever." Sasuke said making it clear that Naruto was his and his alone.

Naruto pouted, "Not even hold me while I sleep?" he asked softly, shifting to let his tongue briefly swipe over the tip, half smiling. He was a little saddened by the idea of not having anything like that, but with luck, he'd be allowed to at least sleep with whoever they found.

"Hmmm, maybe, but I don't want to see and marks or anything showing he's tried to fuck you, understood?" Sasuke bit his lip as he opened his legs wider.

Naruto nodded a bit before settling down to really please his master. Soon he had the head buried in his lips, suckling eagerly at the arousal.

Sasuke groaned trying to hold back so he wasn't too loud. He pushed his hips up a bit though trying to hold still.

Naruto drew back from the erection, "Mm... Bite your hand, it'll help you stay quiet," he suggested before taking the entire member into his mouth, sucking lightly before drawing back, letting his teeth drag slightly, enjoying the member.

Sasuke let out a loud moan before he could pull the blanket over biting into it. He thought about biting his hand but it would only make him bleed from his fangs and stuck with the blanket. He gripped at the bed sheets squirming around a bit as he closed his eyes.

Naruto moaned lightly around the other's cock, happily suckling and licking at it. He took it all the way into his, deep throating it, swallowing around the cock.

Sasuke pushed his head back moaning into the blanket as he felt himself swell.

Naruto moved back a bit when he felt the other preparing to release, he wanted to taste it.

Sasuke bit into the material as he felt himself release into Naruto's mouth making him moan more.

Naruto suckled eagerly on the head, moaning softly as the hot sperm filled his mouth. He swallowed most of it, savoring a tiny bit.

Sasuke released his grip on the bed. He couldn't take it. He didn't care if he was punished or not. He pulled Naruto up and kissed him wrapping his legs around him pushing him against his own body. He let out a soft moan. "I ...I need you" he said between breaths and he tried to quickly pull Naruto's pants down.

Naruto was startled as he was practically pounced upon, lips thrust against his own. He returned the kiss passionately but pulled away at the other's words. "No..." he murmured softly. It was hard to resist the urge to let his master have him, but he didn't want to be responsible for the older man getting in trouble. He wasn't sure what sort of trouble the vampire would get in, but he wanted nothing to do with it.

"Yes" Sasuke whispered and turned over on top kissing Naruto's neck closing his eyes. He bared his fangs rubbing against Naruto's skin. His eyes showed red as he looked at the boy and pulled at his pants until they went down to his ankles. Sasuke grinned a bit evilly as he put one arm under Naruto's lower back and licked his lips yanking his boxers down. He groaned pushing against him unable to resist.

Naruto groaned softly as his master dominated him, eyes closing, "T-then I'm not responsible... if you get in trouble..." he whispered, biting his lip slightly. He didn't struggle as he was stripped of his pants, the slender teen kicking off the material so he could spread his legs wide for the older male.

"That's not up to me" Sasuke answered pulling him closer. He licked Naruto's neck then pushed forward shoving himself into the boy hard. He was intending to make him scream whether he wanted to or not. He pulled out only partly just to push back with the same force.

Naruto tilted his head back, wanting more of the other's attention on his neck, but he wasn't granted it. Instead, the violence of his master's penetration drew the desired scream from him, his hands moving to clutch at the sheets, anything to briefly distract himself from the unexpected roughness. The pain took a bit to fade, but it finally did, leaving the boy moaning softly, hand moving to his lips to hide his sounds.

Sasuke pointed towards the door speaking a few words making the door lock then pulled Naruto's hand away. He took both his wrists and held them above his head. "I want to hear you. No hiding!" Sasuke continued with his thrusts as he started to reach his climax again. He held Naruto's hips down as he failed to stop slamming down into him. He began to pant and leaned over nibbling on his neck ready to bit.

Naruto whimpered, terrified of getting his master in trouble, but not wanting to disobey. The violent, painful thrusts began to drawn groans and moans from him though, and he reluctantly let himself be vocal. It didn't take long for his own erection to be aching with need, his head tilting back, inviting the attention to his neck as he was fucked into oblivion.

Sasuke bit down into Naruto's neck making sure he didn't drink the blood. He wanted him awake. He reached his free hand down and stroked at Naruto's arousal and grinned coming back up as his red lips kissed Naruto's. "Come on, yell, moan, show me how much you want me, show me who your Master is!" Sasuke stopped for a brief moment so he could push into Naruto harder as he let his head go back and felt himself release as he held himself deep in him. 

At that point, Naruto groaned softly, it was low and full of pleasure, not stopping until his master's lips found his own. He could taste his own blood and knew that they had to be stained a bit with the crimson liquid. He moaned again as the other pushed in hard, the hand working his aching cock. He obeyed, moaning out the man's title, begging his master to go harder, deeper. He moaned a final time as his master and he released at the same time, his seed spilling onto the vampire's hand and his own body, but he didn't care. He was left drained, panting faintly and his eyes closing. 

Sasuke could hear footsteps from a few halls away. 'Shit' he thought as he looked down at his pet and smirked. Sasuke was too weak to move quickly and just kept himself on top of the boy listening to the steps get closer. There were two; no three people and he knew for sure Kakashi would be one of them followed by two council members; Yomdaine and Shodaime.

The slender teen heard the steps shortly after his master and he paled a bit, "Master..." he murmured, knowing that whatever it was couldn't be good for either of them.

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've had lots of things happening right now and haven't been in the spot to type too much. Anyways, I can tell you what happens, as Naruto thought, isn't going to be good. But things get REALLY good! I can't wait to post the next chaps! XD Hope you like! Review please!!!**

**Naruto: **Why the hell do I have to get raped?

**Sasuke: **Oh shut up, you know you liked it :_grins:_

**Naruto: **hehe

**Kakashi: **You'd better make up for that horrible display I was forced to watch! I want you to fuck ME hard next! I'm gonna hurt you so bad!

**Me: **Calm down! Besides I make the chaps so I'll decide what happens…. :evil grin:


	11. The Pain of the Broken Undead and Alive

**Chapter 11**

Sasuke didn't move or answer but let himself catch his breath. Finally he herd someone trying to open the door then bang on it.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke winced not used to his Master calling him by his name but he didn't move. In a few moments Kakashi, the Head Vampire (Yomdaine), and Nindaime came in as Kakashi immediately grabbed Sasuke's arm pulling him off the bed.

Sasuke grunted as he was thrown to the floor. Yomdaine walked to Naruto gripping his hair pulling him to his knees on the floor also. 

"The hell were you thinking!?" Kakashi yelled pulling Sasuke's head back but he didn't answer.

Yomdaine was angry and pulled Naruto. "Get dressed! Both of you!" he demanded throwing Sasuke's pants to him.

Sasuke quickly pulled them on wincing at Kakashi's tightening grip. Yomdaine watched Naruto not letting him go.

Naruto flinched at the banging, stealing one last kiss from his master since he had no idea what was about to happen to either of them and he was terrified. He did his best not to make a sound as he was dragged painfully by his hair, obediently staying on his knees until he was directed to get dressed. He felt quickly for his pants, which he found to be only a few feet away from him. He shifted long enough to grab them, quickly pulling them on. He had a feeling he was going to be tested on his ability not to cry out when he was in pain, he could feel and smell the anger radiating off the creatures about him.

Kakashi pulled Sasuke's head back when he was finished and pulled something around his neck. Sasuke finally caught what it was and tried to pull back. "Please Master! Gomen! I'm Sorry!"

"Hush!" Yomdaine took one of the same thing and put it on Naruto. "Don't you dare even touch this or try and take it off." he said pulling him up by him up by his arm. It was a collar with little metal bumps barely noticeable on the inside.

Naruto was remarkably quiet throughout the ordeal, he knew his place as a slave and he'd long ago learned that fighting it made it much worse. He tensed a little when the collar was placed on him and he did his best to resist the urge to finger it, to get an idea of what it was.

Kakashi grinned as Sasuke tried to pull from his grip. "I've been waiting to punish you, it's been so long and last night was nothing. But instead, to make sure we get this through your head..." Kakashi looked up at Yomdaine with a grin as Yomdaine pulled Naruto out ahead and the others followed.

Yomdaine finished for Kakashi as he head for the Council's room. "Your little 'pet' here can take the punishment for you."

"No!" Sasuke pulled back then grit his teeth almost falling as the collar sent a shock through his body. He sat on his knees on the hard floor and looked at Naruto. "Don't! Please!"

Naruto did show alarm when he was informed that he would be taking his master's punishment, but he only let his head droop a little, he'd known it was a bad idea, and he'd known some how that he would be punished. Perhaps it would be for the best, because then his master wouldn't be hurt...or so he could hope.

Nindaime handed Kakashi a whip as Yomdaine cuffed one of Naruto's hands down.

"Now, Sasuke, your wounds may heal over night, but his won't. Let's see how well you hold him and lay with him when it hurts him. I want you to watch, don't look away. This is to teach you both that you need to keep to the rules whether you want to or not."

Kakashi explained as he gripped the neck of Naruto's shirt and ripped it down the back so his back was bare. He grinned waiting for Yomdaine to allow him to begin. Then he brought his arm back and crashed the whip against the boy's back drawing blood.

Naruto refused to look at his master as he was forced to kneel, his hand placed in a restraint so he couldn't escape even if he wanted to. He closed his eyes, controlling his breathing carefully as he waited for the first strike to land after his shirt was dealt away with. It was a small blessing, because the injuries were much worse when bits of fabric clung to them. He forced himself to relax as much as he could, biting his lip harshly as the leather bit deep into his skin, drawing blood and tearing muscle. He wasn't sure how long it would last, but he could only hope that he could make it through without crying out. He'd survived his father's beatings; surely this couldn't be much worse.

"I see you've taught him not to yell, we'll just have to find out for how long." Kakashi whipped his back twice more.

Sasuke looked down closing his eyes gritting his teeth. Yomdaine pulled his head up.

"Open your eyes!" Kakashi ordered as Sasuke looked at Naruto swallowing hard.

Kakashi whipped him a few more times making it hit harder each time.

"Stop! Let him go!"

Kakashi glared at him. "Don't speak out of turn Sasuke!"

Sasuke clenched his teeth balling his hands into fists as he watched Naruto be struck again.

The thin slave's body stiffened after every blow, the blood running freely down his back, staining his pants and some of it slinging off the whip onto the floor. It was a visible effort for the teen not to cry out, blood seeping from beneath the teeth that had pierced his lip, tears occasionally trickling down his cheeks as he received blow after blow. Kakashi was stronger than his father, but his father was better with a whip, knowing just how to inflict maximum pain, and so far it was really hard to tell which was worse. What made the punishment harder to bear was hearing his master and lover.

Sasuke tried pulling forward but he quickly stopped feeling the pain hit his neck. He panted as a drop of blood dropped from his mouth.

"What's wrong Sasuke? You live for this. You love this. Now watch, enjoy, sense his pain and feed from it."

Kakashi laughed and hit Naruto's back again as part of the tip caught his neck.

Sasuke didn't speak but watched forcing back everything. He tried to not show how much it hurt him.

Naruto jolted slightly when the whip bit into his neck, slicing there. He tried not to scream, his hand clenching into a ball, distracting himself from the new strikes, feeling the blood trail down his chest from his neck. He felt ill and with the blood that was now beginning to drip onto the floor from his soaked clothing, he was beginning to grow dizzy. He had a fleeting thought, hope that he would pass out soon, because then the pain would stop. It was agonizing when the whip hit the same spot twice, and in some places, it was quickly reaching the bone, and when it did that, the boy's entire body would tremble with pain, with the exertion of staying silent.

Sasuke put hid head down. "I'm sorry Master. Please. I'll take any punishment later, but stop."

Kakashi walked over and lifted Sasuke's head. "You'll receive minor punishment later. Come with me."

Yomdaine walked over to Naruto and freed his hand then pulled him up. "Sasuke, the council and I will discuss later whether or not we will approve. We'll send a letter to you when we have an answer. You leave at the next sunset" Yomdaine took Naruto by the arm and started to lead him out.

The injured teen nearly collapsed as he was pulled up, but he managed to stand, not fighting as he was pulled away, never once looking towards his master, afraid of what his own face and eyes would reveal.

"Wait!" Sasuke tried to jump forward but Kakashi kept him. "Let me see him once before I must go to Master Kakashi"

"No, you will see him tomorrow."

Sasuke held back tears watching Yomdaine take Naruto to the room and stood up following his Master to his room.

Naruto stumbled slightly as he was guided through the hallways, but managed to stay conscious and alert enough to make it without causing himself further harm and hopefully without angering the man who held onto him. For the first time since he'd been purchased by his new master, he felt genuinely broken and very much just wanted to cry, but he had to wait for privacy to do that.

Yomdaine set him on the bed then pulled a wrap out of his pocket and started to wrap up his back so it wouldn't continue to bleed. He didn't speak and left when he finished.

By the time the council member left, the boy was unconscious, partially from pain, more from blood loss. As he lay there, tears fell heavily, uncontrollable when he wasn't conscious. Eventually they stopped and the boy rested, body curling tightly.

-------X--------X---------X-----------X---------

Sasuke sat on Kakashi's bed not looking up. He wanted to take the collar off but knew he shouldn't. He glanced up at his Master's face which held and evil grin. He swallowed as he was pushed back and grunted. He didn't fight back but didn't want to be there. He felt a sharp pain in his side and gritted his teeth. He closed his eyes hating it; he didn't want to sleep with Kakashi. He waited until the time would come when he could leave.

**Well, sorry it took a while! BUT! Here ya go! And WOW, you'll hate me for what comes up in like chap 16 or something around there, but hey, it gets better. Anyways, I'll try to update sooner. Bye, **


	12. Sorry

**Chapter 12  
**

And everything exploded! xD

Sorry, I know I'm probably crushing people's hopes and trust me, I HATE when authors do this (post and A/N when we only want a chapter) BUT it is needed. And I felt like tricking people .

You see, I have been thinking about this fic a LOT. Now, I know everyone loves it and all, but I am appalled by the horrible-ness of the writing. It's... just tragic... Now, yes, I would love to continue but the only way I will do so is if I start over completely and make up to redeem myself. The chapters will be longer, better written, and I may change some things slightly and add stuff in. Now, this will take some time, though my goal is to at least catch up to where it is right now by the end of the summer. It will be in a different story since I'm closing this one, but yes it will be the same story, just rewritten.

What I wish to know from you is, should I post the chapters as I finish them, one by one. OR, you can wait until I get the rewritten chapters all the way up to where it is now and post them all almost at once and let you just reread the entire thing at once since for the most part, the actual story line isn't going to change.

Please review and let me know. I'll be putting up a poll in my profile as well.

-S


End file.
